Just Melody
by SoulxSocietyxReaper
Summary: Melody Hitsuna is just a normal girl trying to do well in school, to keep her parents happy, and to try to stay away from that perverted guy that likes her...and to somehow try and find a way to talk to that one person she loves more than her life...
1. Chapter 1

"Oh!" Melody sighed, longingly, as she stared up at the clear blue sky. "What a beautiful sky"  
The wind whipped past her, ruffling her skirt and hair around her. She swung her bag over her shoulder, as she began to walk toward Karakura High School.  
"Heeeyyy," Melody heard a rough voice behind her say, as they put their hard arm around her shoulder, nearly choking her. Melody grumbled in annoyance, as Kyo layed his chin on her shoulder. "You look mighty sexy in your uniform." She could smell the smoke in his breath, stinging her neck. He was about to pull Melody's skirt up, but she moved away from him, pushing him away from her, before he could.  
"Would you quit it?!" Melody shouted, pulling down at the hem of her skirt.  
"Aw, don't be like that, babe," He smirked, stuffing his hands in his ripped pockets. "I know you like it"  
"No, I don't! And don't call me 'babe!!'" Melody screamed, then, her face a burning red from anger. "I told you already I like someone else"  
"Someone else?" He cocked an eyebrow, looking at Melody with sore-red eyes. "You mean that bastard, Kurosaki"  
"No!" She clenched her fists, ready to punch him in the eye if he came any closer. "Just leave me alone, already"  
"Aw, hey,ba--" Before he could even take another step, someone's leg came up and kicked Kyo right in the face, sending him flying backwards! Melody looked over at the perpetrator, seeing Ichigo Kurosaki walking to her side. He had his usual angry face, glaring down at the now bloody nosed Kyo.  
"Idiot. Are you so drugged up that you can't hear? She said she wants to be left alone. Get lost!" Ichigo growled, gripping the strap of his bag.  
"Tch." Kyo grumbled, standing up, while stumbling in the process. He wiped his nose in a quick flick, as he wobbled his way to school.  
"You okay, Melody?" Ichigo asked, looking down at her. Melody looked up at him, sighing, then nodding. "Yeah, fine. Thanks again, Ichigo"  
"No problem"  
"Oh, where were you last night?" Melody asked, looking up at him. "I didn't see you at the arcade, or your house when I came over"  
"Oh," Ichigo gulped, as he scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry. I, uh, went to the library to study for the exams"  
Melody pouted, glaring at Ichigo. Another one of his lame excuses. Melody could always tell he was lying, for he would always avoid eye contact with her. Melody didn't know what was going with him, but she knew that it must have something to do with the transfer girl, Rukia, who arrived at the school a few weeks ago. Usually, Melody sees both him and Rukia together nearly all the time. What was with them? Were they an item like everyone in school was saying? And still, Melody couldn't comprehend it.  
"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, his angry face close to Melody's. He waved his hand in her face, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Earth to Melody"  
"Wh-Wha...?" Melody blinked, looking up at Ichigo.  
"I said we should hurry up and get to school." Ichigo said. Melody grinned, as she nodded. "Of course"  
As Melody and Ichigo began to walk to school, Ichigo had asked, "So, what were you thinking about"  
Melody looked down at the street concrete ground, biting her bottom lip. "Eh, I was just thinking of some things, that's all"  
"Thinkin' of Uryu again?" Ichigo had guessed, thinking he was right. He knew all about Melody's crush on Ishida.  
Melody chuckled, blushing pink. "No, not this time. Just wondering how I'll do on the exams"  
Ichigo glanced at her from the corner of his eye, then smirked. "Don't worry. You're a smart girl, Melody. I think you'll do fine"  
"Yeah, you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take Melody and Ichigo long to get to school, as Melody had expected. It was a few minutes before school to begin, when Melody and Ichigo entered their homeroom class, 1-3. Melody saw a few kids there, the rest probably coming to arrive soon. Her friends Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Orihime were already there, chatting it out.  
Orihime was the first to notice Melody and Ichigo, when they stepped in. "Melody-chan! Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled, happily, as she skipped her way toward Melody and Ichigo.  
"Hey, Orihime-chan." Melody smiled, as Ichigo gave her a small wave.  
"Good morning!" Orihime greeted.  
"Hey," Ichigo nudged Melody's shoulder with his elbow, as she looked up at him. She saw him glance out toward the other side of the classroom. Following his glance, Melody saw what he was looking at. Melody gulped down hard, blushing a deep red, as she saw Uryu Ishida in one of the back desks, silently reading a book.  
"Go on and talk to him." Ichigo encouraged, as he gave Melody a small push on her back. Melody fell forward, but soon caught herself on a near desk.  
"I-Ichigo!" Melody studdered, glaring up at Ichigo.  
"What's the problem? You've talked to him before, right?" Ichigo asked.  
"N-Not really!" Melody blushed. "Just usually a simple hi, not really a conversation"  
"Well, this may be your chance!" Orihime beamed. "It's just talking! Practically harmless"  
"Yeah, and maybe you can ask him out on a date." Ichigo snickered, thinking of such a impossiblility.  
Melody's mouth hanged open, but no words came out. There's no way in Heaven or in Hell that she could step up to such a thing.  
"I think that might be pushing it alittle," Orihime said, giving Melody a reassuring smile. "For now, just go and talk to him"  
Melody shakily nodded, as she turned your heel, facing the black-haired teen. But, before she could take a step, the teacher came in ordering the class to sit in their seats. Melody pouted, sullen, as she dragged her way to your desk, which was a row away from Uryu's. Melody slumped in her seat, as she pressed her palm against her cheek, her elbow hitting the desk. Orihime, who was in the desk infront of Melody, looked at her from the corner of her eye, solemnly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school day went flying by, like dust in the wind. All classes--and lunch--went by fast, in a blur. Melody remembers being in homeroom in the morning, and it's already the end of the day, the afternoon. Melody had asked Ichigo if he'd walk her home, just in case that bastard, Kyo, came by. Melody couldn't anything with him, all by herrself. Well, let's face it--she doesn't know how to fight worth anything. Ichigo, once again, went with the lame excuse of going to the library to study. Which really meant he was hanging out with the new girl, Rukia. Since he denied Melody's offer, she decided to ask Chad, since she knew he was a great fighter. He actually helped her out of a few scrapes she had with Kyo. But, unfortuneately, he said that he'd had to play at a few clubs tonight.  
"I don't like walking alone." Melody sighed, as she walked down the street to her house.  
"Maybe I can help with thaaat." Kyo grinned, as he wrapped his strong arm around Melody's shoulder.  
Melody gritted her teeth together, as she clenched her fists with anger.  
"What do ya say? Come on baby." Kyo put his hand on Melody's cheek, caressing it.  
"Stop it!" Melody shouted, pushing him away. She stepped back, holding up her fists. "Why can't you just leave me alone"  
"How can I?" Kyo stepped toward her, as she took a step back. "You're just so sexy"  
Kyo suddenly rushed toward her, wrapping his arms around her, pinning her to the nearby wall. He started to kiss on her neck, roughly, as she tried her best to pull him off of her. But, it was for naught. He barely even budged.  
"Stop!!!" Melody screamed. "Let me go! Let me go"  
Before she could continue on screaming, Kyo suddenly smacked his hand across her cheek, as he shouted, "Shut up, bitch"  
Melody stood there, frozen, her eyes widening.  
"Would you just shut up, and let me k"  
But Kyo's rambling was soon interupped. Melody didn't see what happened, but, before she knew it, Kyo was on the ground, droplets of blood dripping out of his mouth.  
"You fool." Melody heard someone vaugely familiar say, from behind her. She turned around, and saw Uryu walking her way.  
iUryu...?/i "Didn't you hear her?" Uryu stopped, standing beside Melody. She looked up at him, blushing a tint of pink. "She stated that she wants to be left alone. What part of that can't you comprehend"  
"Tch," Kyo scoffed, as he wiped off the blood from his mouth, standing up. "Why the hell would you care"  
"I cannot stand by and watch an innocent girl get hurt by scum like you." Uryu said, as he put his hand on Melody's shoulder, glancing down at her. "Stay here, Melody." Uryu walked toward Kyo, oblivious by Melody's gleaming stare on him.  
"I'm gonna beat the livin' crap outta you," Kyo grinned, putting up his fists. "And I'm gonna enjoy ever minute of it"  
"No, Kyo!!" Meldy shouted, as she quickly ran infront of Uryu, her arms up. "Please don't hurt him"  
"I told you, outta the way!!" Kyo shouted, as he ran to grab at her, but she felt Uryu pull against the back of her collar, making her fall backwards. Fortuneately, Uryu caught her in his arm, pulling her to his chest. He turned to the side, as he brought his leg up. As Kyo came forward, he soon found Uryu's foot make contact with his face, sending him flying backwards, hitting his back against the wall.  
Kyo coughed out blood, as he glared up at Uryu.  
"Piece of shi..." Kyo couldn't finish, since he fell on the concrete ground, unconcious.  
Uryu quietly brought his leg down, as he released his grip on Melody.  
"Are you alright, Melody?" Uryu asked, looking down at her. "You're not hurt, are you"  
"Oh, n-no! N-Not at all!" Melody studdered, as she blushed a dark red. "I'm fine, really"  
Uryu nodded, as he pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. "That's good"  
"Thank you, Uryu." Melody smiled, as Uryu looked down at her. "You really saved me. If you hadn't shown up, then"  
"It's fine." Uryu said, before Melody finished. "I just can't stand guys like that"  
"Y-Yeah." Melody gulped, as she stared down at the concrete ground.  
"You sure you're okay?" Uryu, once again, asked. "Shall I walk you home"  
Melody suddenly shot her head up, waving her hands up in dismay. "N-No! That's okay! I'll be fine, I swear"  
Uryu smiled down at her, sweetly, which made Melody blush more. "Alright. I'll see you tomarrow, right"  
"Y-Yes!" Melody nodded.  
"And maybe we can have lunch together?" Uryu offered.  
Melody blinked, by such a thought--her and Uryu, alone, eating lunch--Melody tried to remember how many times she dreamed of that. In the end, she answered in a soft, "Yes"  
She and Uryu soon parted ways, as they both headed back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

b"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!"/b Orihime squealed, through the phone line. Once home, Melody decided to talk to Orihime about her encounter with Uryu.  
"Yeah. You don't have to scream." Melody said, pulling back the phone a few inches.  
"Alright!" Orihime beamed. From the sound of her voice, she was probably jumping up and down with excitement. "You and Uryu eating lunch together!! Who knows what could happen"  
"Yeah..." Melody sighed longingly, as she layed down on her bed, on her back. "He also offered to walk me home...be I declined it"  
"WHAAAAA?!?! Why'd you do that?!" Orihime shouted.  
"It'd be too akward, I wouldn't have anything to say." Melody said, putting her free arm behind her head.  
"But, there are so many things you could have done to grab his attention!" Orihime said. "Like you could pretend that your arm was hurting, and that'd give you an excuse to lean on him! Or pretend you tripped over a rock or something, and he'd be all over you, and even offer to carry you"  
As Orihime rambled on and on, Melody began to get lost in thought, about what will happen tomarrow. Although she knows nothing will happen, she couldn't help but think if something will.  
Well, a girl can dream, can't she? 


	2. Chapter 2

Melody got up early this time, praying to God that she wouldn't run into Kyo. Maybe Uryu would come again and kick his ass, Melody hoped. Chances of that were very slim, she knew. Thinking back to it, Melody smiled, as she whipped a quick brush through her hair. Melody put the brush down on her wooden dresser, looking at herself through the mirror. She nodded in approval, as she grabbed her bag. Melody skipped her way downstairs, toward the front door. Downstairs, Melody saw her mother and father, who were sitting at the dining table eating breakfast.

"Oh!" Melody's mother was the first to notice her, as she gave her a sweet smile. "Good morning, Melody. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, thanks," Melody said, waving her hands up in dismay. "I'm gonna be late for school."

With a quick goodbye, Melody rushed out the door, toward Karakura High. As she walked down the street she heard someone shout, "Hey! Melody!!"

Melody looked over her shoulder, to see Ichigo running toward her, with the new girl, Rukia, behind him. Melody shifted her eyes at her, glaring daggers at her. It was her fault. Her fault that Melody and Ichigo's friendship was destroyed. Her fault that Ichigo doesn't even let Melody in like he used to. Her fault that Melody and Ichigo don't speak the way they used to.

"Ichigo! Kuchiki-san! Hi!" Melody greeted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning, Melody-chan!!" Rukia smiled sweetly, as she curtsied toward her. All Melody did was smile in return.

"So," Ichigo looked down at Melody, with a small smile. "How 'bout we walk together?"

"Okay!" Melody nodded. When she looked up at Ichigo, she saw him look out toward the distance, from behind her. Curious, Melody turned half her body around, to see Uryu standing there, a few feet away from her. He stood there, frozen, as if he didn't expect to see Ichigo and Rukia with Melody.

"Huh? Uryu?" Ichigo blinked, dumbfounded. "What's up?"

Uryu remained calm, as he pushed his glasses up to his nose, and turned the other way. "Nothing, never mind."

"Wonder what that was about?" Rukia said, probably to herself, but Ichigo nodded.

"Uryu..." Melody said outloud, which was meant to be in her thoughts. Realizing what she said, she cupped her hand over her mouth, blushing pink.

And apparently, Uryu had awesome hearing. When Melody said his name, he stopped, and turned his head over to her. Seeing this Melody's blush came to pink all the way to scarlet.

"Melody?" Uryu blinked. "Did you need something?"

"Um--Uh, I..." Melody couldn't speak, cause the only thing she actually did hear was the loud pumping of her heart accelerating.

But, thankfully, Ichigo stepped up to Melody, gestering a hand toward her. "Actually, Melody wants to know if you'd walk her to school."

Melody glared poison daggers at Ichigo, preparing to scream at him, even if Uryu was there or not. But, before she could, she heard a sound from Uryu, which sounded like a soft chuckle. Melody looked over at him, as he looked at her with the most sweetest smile.

Uryu nodded. "Of course. I don't mind."

Melody stood, frozen as a statue from where she was. Did he really accept it? Did Melody hear that correctly? Uryu Ishida wants to walk her to school? All Melody heard in her mind was squeals and screams of happiness and joy.

"Go, Melody!" Ichigo encouraged, as he gave her a strong push toward Uryu. Thanks to that Melody tripped over her own feet, but managed to catch herself with a nearby telophone pole.

iOh, crap,/i Melody gulped, staring hard at the concrete ground, and blushing insanely. iI did NOT just do that!!/i

Melody slapped her hand over her face, with such embarassment. iNot infront of HIM...Anything but that! Why's life so cruel?/i

"Melody, are you okay?" Melody heard Uryu ask, in a worried tone.

"Yeah, f--" When Melody opened her eyes, to look at Uryu, her mouth hanged open. Uryu had his arm around her, supporting her, and--his face was just inches from hers.

Even from afar, Melody could hear Ichigo snicker, and Rukia giggle. Melody wanted to glare at them, but she couldn't possibly look away from such a beautiful face.

"Um, Melody?" Uryu called, whenever Melody didn't answer. "Melody?"

Melody shook her head from left to right, finally getting out of her daze. "Oh! I'm fine, don't worry!"

"Are you sure?" Uryu asked, never taking his midnight-blue eyes away from her. It was hard for Melody to concentrate, but she just nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"We should go now!" Melody said, perkily, as she skipped a few steps forward, then stopped and looked at Uryu, who gave her a skeptical look. "Wouldn't want to be late for school, right?!"

"Yes." Uryu nodded, as he walked by her side, toward the school. Melody looked behind her shoulder grinning sheepishly at Ichigo and Ruka--but, they weren't walking the same way she and Uryu were. Instead, she saw them run off in the opposite direction.

Slowly turning her head forward, Melody pouted, as she stared down at the ground all the way to school. Uryu noticed Melody's sadness as he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not-" Before Melody could finish, Uryu suddenly swifted infront of her, as Melody ran into his back.

Melody looked up at him, skeptical. "What is it?"

"Get out of here." Uryu demanded, in a serious tone.

"Huh?" Melody blinked, wondering what he was referring to. Curious, Melody looked over his shoulder, to see Kyo, slightly leaning over, with a cigarette bud hanging from his mouth.

"No..." Melody gritted her teeth together. But, not out of anger. Fear.

"Jus' gimme the babe an' I will." Kyo smirked, as smoke spilled out of his mouth.

"No way in Hell." Uryu said, calmly, but it was a striking statement. "I told you to leave her alone. You know what will happen if you continue this."

"Jus' what is she to you?" Kyo asked, as he dropped the cigarette on the ground, squishing it with his foot. "Why you protectin' her like you know her?"

"I'm her friend." Uryu stated. "And I protect my friends."

"Whata bunch of horse piss." Kyo spat.

"It's true!" Melody shouted, as she pushed past Uryu, infront of him. "And don't you talk to him like that!"

"Huuuuuuh?" Kyo snickered, as he looked at Melody, then Uryu, repeatedly. "Ah. So, he's the one?"

"Shut up!" Melody growled, gritting her teeth.

"Tch!" Kyo scoffed, as he ran toward Melody, fists up high. Uryu immediately pulled her back, as he ran toward Kyo. Kyo went for a punch, but Uryu dodged it, tilting it to the side. He took this chance and tackled Kyo to the ground. He hit the ground so hard, Melody could have sworn she heard a bone crack. Uryu punched Kyo across the face, leaving a big round bruise over his cheek. But then Kyo suddenly brought his fist over Uryu's cheek, swiping the glasses right from his face. His glasses skidded on the ground, infront of Melody, who just stared at the brawl with wide brown eyes.

"Stop it..." Melody whispered, as she couldn't even move from such fear she felt. "Uryu, stop!!!"

Uryu was about to send another punch, but stood frozen. He looked over at Melody, who had a tear-stained face. Melody looked at Uryu, whose cheek was swollen, and had a bloody nose.

Melody shook from the crying, as she slapped her hands over her face. "I...I don't like fighting!"

"Mel-" Taking the chance, Kyo thrusted his fist at Uryu's jaw, sending him flying backwards.

Melody gasped, as Kyo laughed hysterically, while standing up. "How do ya like that, nerd?! Ha ha ha ha!!"

"Uryu, no!!!!" Melody screamed, as she ran toward his unmoving body, collapsing infront of him.

Melody saw Uryu look up at her, as a line of blood dripped from the side of his mouth.

As Kyo walked off, Melody could still hear his horrible laughter from far away.

"Uryu, I'm so sorry," Melody weeped, as she saw Uryu slowly sit up. He wiped the blood from his mouth, as he looked down at Melody. "If I wasn't with you, this would have never happened."

"It'sh fine." Melody could hear the lisp in his voice, probably from the swollen cheek. "It'sh really my fault. Don't blame yourshelf."

Uryu slowly stood up, as Melody followed suit. Melody saw Uryu look around the street, then he turned toward her. "Do you know where my glashesh are?"

Melody giggled, softly, from his new lisp voice, but he didn't hear. Melody looked down at her feet, to see Uryu's glasses laying beside them.

"Here they are." Melody said. She picked them up from the ground, scanning them, as Uryu walked toward her. "Practically unscathed."

"Unlike me." Uryu chuckled, as he took them from her. He put them on, pushing them up to his nose.

Uryu began to walk off, as Melody stood there, frozen, staring at his back. Again. He protected Melody, again. And what did she do? She just stood there, on the side-lines, watching them fight. It was times like these that Melody wished that she could have helped. Then maybe Uryu wouldn't be hurt. And maybe Kyo would finally leave her alone.

Uryu suddenly stopped, noticing that Melody wasn't walking with him. He turned his head over his shoulder, looking at Melody. "Melody? What ish it?"

Melody snapped out of her thoughts, immediately, as she ran her way toward Uryu's side. "Oh, sorry! I usually seem to space out like that sometimes, ha ha!"

Uryu stared down at her, skeptical.

When Melody and Uryu arrived, luckily, it was just a few minutes before the bell rang for school to begin. The classes went by quicker than usual, as it was soon time for lunch to begin. Filled with utter excitement, Melody was one of the ones who quickly rushed out of the classroom. But before leaving, she saw Orihime wink and Ichigo giving her the thumbs up sign.

When Melody walked outside, the sunlight immediately hit down on her face. Melody squinched her eyes from the brightness, shielding her face with her arm from it.

When the brightness finally cleared, Melody continued to walk her way down the road, which was lined with gorgeous sakura trees.

Melody stopped, in the middle of the road, looking around. "Where's Uryu at? He told me to come right here, but..."

"There you are!" Melody heard Uryu say from behind her. Melody turned around to see Uryu, holding two bento boxes in his hand.

"U-Uryu." Melody blushed.

"Come on." Uryu turned around, walking toward a nearby bench, sitting down. Melody followed suit, as she timidly sat beside him, but just a few inches away from him.

Uryu handed her one of the bento boxes, as she took it and sat it on her lap. Melody untied the cloth that was wrapped around it, as it fell on the sides of her legs. Melody took in a big whif, taking in the delightful smells of the rice, dumplings, and fish.

"It looks great." Melody took the chopsticks, split them apart, and stabbed them into one of the dumplings. "I didn't think they'd make these in the cafeteria."

"They don't," Uryu said, taking a bite into the rice, chewing softly. "I actually made it."

"Hmm?!" Melody grumbled, looking up at Uryu, while a piece of rice hanged from her mouth. "R-Really?! You did?!"

Uryu, once again, gave Melody a sweet smile. "Um, yeah. Do you like it? How is it?"

Melody gulped down a piece of rice, giving him a smile in return. "It's really good. Delicious."

Uryu sighed in relief, as if he was worried she wasn't going to like it. "That's good."

"Really, it's amazing!" Melody said, eating the last of the dumplings. "Especially the dumplings! They're great!"

Uryu stared at her, still smiling, but Melody didn't notice. Melody was too into eating the rest of the fish.

When she finished, Melody placed down the chopsticks, and wiped her mouth with the cloth.

"Great!" Melody said, rubbing her stomach. "Best meal I've ever had!!"

Melody then felt a heavy pressure on her lap, as she looked down. She saw Uryu's bento box on her lap, everything barely touched. Melody looked up at Uryu, quizically.

"You can have the rest," Uryu said. "I'm done, anyway."

"Are you sure?" Melody asked.

Uryu nodded, as he looked up at the clear blue sky. "I think you need it more than me."

"N-Not really," Melody studdered, looking down at the food. "I'm full anyway."

Uryu didn't say anything, but kept his head up at the sky. Melody looked up at Uryu, studying him. Melody just then realized that all his wounds, from fighting off Kyo, were already gone. His nose didn't bleed, his cheek wasn't as swollen, and the lisp in his voice was gone. Melody smiled by that, relieved.

"We should go," Uryu said, as he stood up. "Our next class will be starting soon."

"Oh! Yes!" Melody nodded, as she sat down the bento boxes on the bench, standing up, walking beside Uryu.

"Um, Uryu?" Melody called, as she and Uryu walked down the hallway, toward their next class.

"What is it?" Uryu asked, not looking at her.

"It's about Ichigo." Melody began, staring down at the tile floor. "He's been acting weird ever since he met that Rukia girl. Ever since then, we never talked like we used to, we never hanged out like we used to, and we barely even see each other any more. He's even starting to cut classes. I know you don't know much about Ichigo, but I was wondering if you knew why."

Uryu stopped then, right beside the classroom door. Melody stopped, beside him, looking up at him.

iThat fool,/i Uryu thought, annoyingly. iJust because he's a soul reaper now, he thinks he can cut his friendship with Melody short./i

"Uryu?"

"Yes," Uryu sighed, looking down at Melody. "I know. There's a specific reason why he's been so distant from you."

"What? What is it?" Melody asked, eagerly.

"Ichigo--I know this may sound strange to you, but--Ichigo is..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ichigo--this may be a bit strange, but--Ichigo is..."

"Yo, Melody! Uryu!" Ichigo called, as he approached Melody and Uryu. "What's up?"

"You're unbelievable," Melody gave an icy stare at Ichigo, while opening the classroom door. Before entering, she looked at Uryu, smiling. "You can tell me later, Uryu. I don't feel like being around him, any longer."

Melody closed the door, with a loud, vibrating sound.

"What's up with her?" Ichigo asked, still staring at the door.

"You idiot!" Uryu shouted, as he grabbed the collar of Ichigo's shirt, pinning him to the wall with a loud thud. "Just because you're a soul reaper doesn't mean you can cut Melody out of your life!"

"What the-?!" Ichigo blinked. "What are you talking about?! And keep your voice down!"

_"I will do no such thing! Listen to me, Ichigo!"_

Melody heard Uryu's muffled voice shout, as she pressed her ear against the door. When hearing the loud noise of Uryu pinning Ichigo to the wall, Melody was immediately curious in what was happening.

_Soul Reaper? Melody blinked, having no idea what so ever on what Uryu was talking about. What's that, I wonder?_

_"Oh yeah? If you care so much about her knowing the truth, why don't you tell her you're a Quincy?"_ That was Ichigo.

_"I'm not the one who cut out my best friend from my life thanks to some new powers I recieved!"_ Uryu.

_"Why the hell do you care?! It's not your problem!"_

_"Melody told me everything, so it is my problem! She told me that you two don't talk, or see each other like you used to! Why are you doing this to her, Ichigo?! How long do you plan on making her suffer? Either you tell her, or I do."_

After that, Melody stopped listening before any tears escaped. Everything she heard--kept playing over and over in her mind, like a broken record. Soul Reaper? Quincy? What are these, that Uryu was speaking so much of? Ichigo, a soul reaper and Uryu a Quincy? No matter how many times Melody went over it, it never made any sense to her.

When Melody walked over to her desk, the door opened, as Ichigo and Uryu came in.

"Um, Melody?" Ichigo called, as Melody looked at him with a blank face.

"What?" Melody said, coldly. "You finally gonna say what you gotta say, or is Uryu forcing you to?"

Ichigo didn't say anything from that, he just gave Melody a blank look, which made her even more annoyed.

"You were listening behind the door?" Uryu inquired.

"Yes. I heard everything." Melody nodded at Uryu, then fixed her gaze back on Ichigo. "I want you to tell me. Tell me what's happened to you. What's a soul reaper? What's a Quincy? Please, tell me."

"Alright," Ichigo sighed in defeat. "But, you probably won't believe it."

"I think I can take it." Melody grinned toward Ichigo. He grinned back.

"Okay, fine..." So, Ichigo told Melody everything, not leaving out a small detail. Ichigo, becoming a soul reaper, from Rukia, in order to save his family from a Hollow. He told Melody about the Hollows, malevolent lost souls, which feed off of the living and the dead souls of others. And about Rukia, as well. All about where she came from, the Soul Society, and she cannot go back until all her powers are returned to her. And for now, she must stay in a gigai, a temporary body replacement, until her powers return.

"So, until she returns, I gotta be the one to take care of the Hollows around here." Ichigo finished.

It was silent for a while, as some of the students started to enter. Melody stared up at Ichigo, frozen, with unblinking eyes.

"Told you you wouldn't believe it." Ichigo chuckled, from her expression.

Melody shook her head, getting out of her daze. "Oh, I believe it! Really!"

"Really?" Ichigo repeated, crossing his arms over his chest, as Uryu pushed his glasses up to his nose.

"You look skeptical, Melody." Uryu stated.

"It's just so much to take in, I guess." Melody said, rubbing the back of her neck. "But, I believe it."

"That's a relief." Ichigo chuckled.

"Just don't keep to yourself like that anymore," Melody warned, pointing an accusing finger at Ichigo. "Or I'll send Uryu after you, again!"

"I'll be sure to remember that."

After that, classes went by quick like usual, as it was time to go home for everyone. Melody was still in the classroom, though, putting her books back in her bag. When that was done, she stood up, strapping her bag over her shoulder. Melody sighed, as she took a step.

"I'll walk you home." Uryu offered, as he approached her, from his desk.

Melody froze from where she was, but her blush turned in a deep pink.

But, what if Kyo runs into them again? What will happen, then? What if Uryu gets hurt again? Or...worse? It hurt Melody so much to even think about it. She couldn't let that happen.

"It's okay," Uryu said, as if he could read Melody's mind like a book. "I won't let him go near you. Ever."

Melody looked up at Uryu, as she began to get into a long daze. She believed him. What he ever says to her, she believed him. And if he says that he would keep her far away from Kyo, she believed him.

"Melody?" Uryu called, when she didn't seem to answer.

"Oh!" Melody gasped, snapping out of her thoughts once again. "Yes, right. T-Thank you."

Uryu looked down at Melody, dumbfounded.

The walk to Melody's house, with Uryu, was both arkward and silent. About ten minutes have passed with silence, until Melody decided to break it.

"So, um..." Melody muttered, looking down at the dirt ground, as she walked beside Uryu.

"Hm?" Uryu looked over at her, from the corner of his eye.

"I, um, heard Ichigo call you a 'Quincy,'" Melody began, as she stopped along with Uryu. Melody looked up at Uryu, as he looked down at her. "What exactly...is that, may I ask?"

Uryu stared down at her, as he took in a long sigh. Then, he walked down the edge of the road, sitting down. "Come here, Melody."

Melody did as told, approaching him, and sitting next to him. Melody gazed at him, quizically, as she saw him look down at his right wrist, which had that cross braclet she noticed that he always wore.

"Quincy are humans who produce their weapons with reishi--spirit particles--in the air," Uryu began. "With these weapons--named Kojaku--the Quincy can fight away the Hollows. But, it's different from how soul reapers fight them. Soul reapers cleanse the Hollow's soul with their sword--called Zanpakuto--and send them to the Soul Society. But, Quincy destroy them completely, soul and all. But...the soul reapers didn't like what we were doing."

"Why?" Melody asked. "You're doing what the soul reapers are doing, by destroying the Hollows."

"Yes, that's true," Uryu nodded. "But there came a huge effect from it."

Melody looked up at him, skeptical, as he continued, "With destroying the Hollow souls in this world, and the souls in the Soul Society, the world begins to tilt like a balance beam. The living and the dead collide, creating chaos--in short, the start of the Apocalypse."

"A-Apocalypse?!" Melody gasped, eyes widening. "H-How..."

"When the soul reapers realized this, it was eminent," Uryu continued. "To kill the Quincies."

"K-Killed, what?!" Melody shouted, but Uryu continued, as if he didn't hear her.

"That was over 200 years ago. After that, it was just me and my sensei who was also my grandfather-"

"Wait." Melody said, stopping Uryu, who looked down at her, quizically. "You said...'was' your grandfather?"

Uryu sighed, as he looked down at his lap, with his hands clenched in them.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Melody said, waving up her hands. "If it's a private matter then you don't have to..."

Uryu chuckled, which made Melody stop abruptly, as he looked down at her with a warm smile. "No, it's fine."

Uryu looked down at Melody, once again, staring into her eyes. Melody did the same, as she was soon lost in a daze.

"I know you want to ask." Uryu said, which snapped her out of the daze.

"Huh?"

"Your face," Uryu said. "It tells me you want to ask, 'what happened?' But, it's fine, Melody. I don't mind telling you."

From then on, Melody didn't say anything.

"I suppose I'll start at the beginning..." Uryu began, as Melody listened intently.

"...And it's been like this nearly seven years now." Uryu finished, as Melody tried her best not to shake, as tears were welling up in her eyes. Melody could tell Uryu looked a bit hurt from telling it, too. And now, she regretted ever even asking about it.

"I'm so sorry," Melody whimpered, as tears spilled out of her eyes, before she knew it. "If I knew it was so painful, I would have never...I wouldn't...I...--"

"Look at you," Uryu smiled, as Melody wiped away the remaining tears. "Crying over my past, when I can't shed a single tear."

"I'm sorry, it's just so...so...--"

Melody's tearful rambling was soon interupted, as there came a huge, blood-curdling roar from a distance.

Melody didn't hear it, but Uryu did, as he quickly stood up from where he was.

"Uryu?" Melody blinked, looking up at him. "What is it?"

"A Hollow's nearby!" Uryu stated, as he looked out the distance, then he looked at Melody with a serious look. "Melody, stay here!"

Melody nodded, obedient, as he was soon out of sight.

"Uryu..."

"Hey, Uryu!" Uryu heard someone shout from behind him, as he looked over his shoulder, to see Ichigo running behind him, in soul reaper form.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo ran at a faster pace now, as he ran up to Uryu's side. "So, you felt it as well?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded. "I felt it all the way from the school. So, where's Melody?"

"I left her at the road toward her house," Uryu said. "She should be safe."

Ichigo looked toward Uryu, who had a sad, hurtful looked about him. "Did something happen between you and Melody?"

Uryu looked over at Ichigo, with wide eyes, then he looked ahead. "Something...like that."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I made her cry." Uryu said, looking down at the rushing ground, with a disgusted look.

"Wha-?! What'd you do to do that?!" Ichigo shouted, looking over at Uryu. "I swear if you even layed a finger on her--"

"It was nothing like that," Uryu said, before Ichigo finished his warning. "She asked about the Quincy, so I told her...everything."

"That seems harmless," Ichigo inquired. "But, did you tell her about--"

"Yes," Uryu sighed, already knowing what Ichigo was referring to. "I had no idea it would have such an effect on her. If I knew--If I only knew that this would happen, I wouldn't have--I couldn't--I didn't know...*sigh* I just hated seeing her so hurt. Seeing her crying over me--so sudden--I didn't know what to do. Should I comfort her? Tell her it's nothing for her to worry about? I just don't want to ever see her like that again."

"Sounds like you really care about her." Ichigo inquired.

"I guess I do." Uryu chuckled, by such a thought. "I know that we barely even know each other. We never really talked as much as we do now. I'm just now starting to hang around with her, but...Yes. I really do care alot about her."

"That's how friendship is." Ichigo grinned.

Uryu smiled back at him, then he looked ahead. "The hollow's nearby! Come on, Ichigo!"

"Right!"

_Uryu_, Melody thought, as she went through one of her manga books, sitting at her desk. _I never knew--Never knew he was hurting so badly--Never knew how alone he really was. I can help him--I know I can. I'll be the one to make him smile. I'll be the one to make him laugh. And, I will most certainly be the one to kill his loneliness._


	4. Chapter 4

"Melody, come on! Hurry up!!" Melody heard her mother shout, as she was tying her ribbon to her shirt.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Melody shouted, as she put a quick brush through her hair.

"Tell that to your friend, not me!" Melody heard her mother shout back.

"Huh?" Melody blinked, slowly picking up her bag from her bed. "Friend?"

"He's waiting, Melody!" Melody's mother shouted, impatiently.

"Alright, geez!" Melody sighed, as she walked down toward the downstairs kitchen, toward the front door. "Take a chill pill, will you?"

"I'm going to school." Melody said, looking over at her mother, who was cooking breakfast, and her father, who was at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Have a nice day, dear." Melody's mother smiled, warmly.

Melody nodded, smiling in return. "I will."

Melody opened the front door, to see Uryu leaning over the stone stair rail.

"U-Uryu?!" Melody blushed, a deep pink-ish tint. She actually thought that it would be Ichigo or Orihime. Not Uryu.

Uryu looked up at Melody, with a sweet smile. "Good morning, Melody."

"Um, y-yeah." Melody studdered. "Uh, wh-what are you doing h-here?"

"I came to walk you to school," Uryu stated. "If you want me to, that is."

"Oh, you can!" Melody said, skipping her way to his side. "I just wasn't expecting to see you."

Uryu smiled down at Melody, as he, suddenly to her, lifted his hand up and slowly began to caress her cheek. "I'm sorry. I should have told you yesterday that I was coming."

Melody's eyes widened, as her blush turn into a deep, deep, blood-red. The feeling of Uryu's soft, cool, fingers sweeping across Melody's cheek, brung a major chill upon her spine, that she couldn't even speak.

"Um, i-it's o-okay..." Melody managed to choke out, but barely. Uryu noticed her uneasyness, as he took his hand away from her cheek.

"Shall we go?" Uryu said, as he pulled out his arm, out toward infront of Melody.

"Oh, y-yes." Melody nodded, as she timidly walked forward with Uryu at her side.

Melody and Uryu seemed to arrive early to school today, since there was not one soul in the classroom.

"Oh! No one's here yet?" Melody said, dumbfounded, as Uryu took a seat in his desk.

"It's still early for anyone to show up, yet," Uryu said, pushing his glasses up to his nose. "Even the teachers aren't here."

"Oh." Melody looked up at the wall clock, which hanged above the chalkboard, as it read, 7:09 a.m.

It's not even 7:30 yet. Melody inquired, as she turned her attention to Uryu, who just took out one of his books. He flipped toward one of the pages, then was lost in it.

Melody gazed at him for the longest time, as she began to get lost in thought, again, over yesterday's events. Uryu had a huge weight on his shoulders for God knows how long, Melody realized. Heavier than he can even carry. Melody then remembered the promise she made to herself last night. She promised herself that she'd be there for him, whenever he needed someone. Someone to talk to, or just to be around with. She promised herself that she'd take away that loneliness he had in his eyes, and toss it away, like dust in the wind. She promised herself--that she'd be some help to him, even if it was a little. Whatever it took to take away his sadness, his fear, his loneliness. Melody would do whatever it would take.

Since Melody was so lost in thought, she wasn't aware of her surroundings--including Uryu.

Uryu felt Melody's stare on him, as he looked up from the book he was reading at her.

"Melody?" Uryu blinked. "Do you need something?"

Of course, Melody didn't answer since she was lost to the world.

"Melody?" Uryu called again, as he stood up from his desk.

When Melody didn't answer the second time he called, Uryu quickly rushed toward her, shaking her shoulders violently. "Melody!!!"

"Wh-Wha-?!" Melody blinked, finally able to get back into reality.

"Are you alright, Melody?" Uryu asked, worriedly.

"Um, I..." Melody began, as she looked into Uryu's beautiful midnight-blue eyes.

_I see it,_ Melody thought, as her eyes began to well up. _I can see the loneliness in his eyes...the thing I want to mostly erase from him. But...can I do it? I don't want you to feel lonely, Uryu. All I want is to make you feel free. Feel happy. Feel anything but sad, or scared, or lonely. Please..._

Melody couldn't stop them. The tears sprang out her chocolate-brown eyes like a sprinkler. "Uryu..."

Uryu's eyes widened, as his grip on Melody's shoulders tightened.

_"I don't ever want to see her like that again."_

Uryu suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Ichigo, when they headed out to kill the hollow. Uryu hated to see Melody so sad and depressed over his own mistakes. Melody cried for his past, even when Uryu couldn't shed a tear for it. But Melody was there, crying out a river. But, why? Sure, it's a terrible and depressing story, but anyone else would probably feel grief for Uryu. Not cry about it. So...why did she? But, one things for sure: Uryu absolutely hated seeing Melody cry. Hated it more than anything. And for that, he loathed his very soul for doing such a thing to her. He even promised, to the very pit of his soul, that he would never make Melody cry like that again. And now, here she is, crying once again for reasons Uryu can't comprehend.

"N...No!!" Uryu cried, as he pushed Melody into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders. "Please..."

Uryu...? Melody's eyes widened, but her dark red blush was as clear as day.

Uryu leaned his head over her ear, as he whispered, "Please don't cry."

"Wh-" Melody couldn't even speak, she was so stunned.

"Don't cry," Uryu said, placing his hand behind Melody's head, as the other one was wrapped around her shoulders. "I'm begging you, please...no more..."

"Okay," Melody nodded, snuggling against his chest. "No more crying, I swear."

"Thank you." Uryu smiled, twisting his fingers through her hair.

_No, Uryu. Thank you_. Melody was about to say it outloud, but just decided not to.

"So, what do you wish to do to pass up the time?" Uryu asked, as he released Melody.

"Um, we could probably just talk." Melody suggested, as she sat in the desk infront of Uryu. Melody turned the chair around, facing Uryu, as she layed her arms on his desk, while laying her head in her arms.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Uryu asked.

"Hmm," Melody hummed, as she then suddenly popped her head up. "Oh! I know! How'd you fight off that hollow last night?"

"Oh, it went pretty well," Uryu said, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "It was a weak one, so it wasn't a big deal."

"Good to hear." Melody smiled.

Melody and Uryu talked, for what seemed like hours, until it was time, once again, to head on home.

"Bye, Orihime-chan!!" Melody waved, as Orihime walked home with Tatsuki.

"Are you ready to go home?" Uryu asked, as he approached Melody.

Melody looked over at him, smiling. "Yeah, let's go."

Melody and Uryu walked together, by each other's side, just miles away from her house.

But, then, Melody looked ahead, to see Kyo sluggishly walking toward her and Uryu. Melody gasped, as Uryu pulled her behind him.

"Gimme the--"

"No. Go, now." Uryu said, before Kyo could finish. "I'll beat you down all the way to next week, this time."

"Doubt it, dude." Kyo said, as he flicked away his cigarette. "This time, I'll make sure you won't get up."

"Stand back, Melody," Uryu said, as she did as told. "I fear that I may kill him this time."

"Please be careful." Melody said, in a worried tone. Uryu didn't answer, but Melody saw his cheek rise up, as if he was smirking.

"You bastard," Kyo cursed, as he held up his fists. "Takin' away my girl like that. Who the hell do ya think you are? Stay away, she's mine!"

"Kyo..." Melody gritted her teeth together, clenching her fists.

"Don't talk to her like she's some kind of consolation prize!" Uryu shouted. "She's not yours, she's not mine, Melody belongs to no one! Least of all to you!"

"Tch!" Kyo scoffed, as he took a step. "We'll see."

Kyo suddenly rushed toward Uryu, his fists up high. He brought his fist up, but Uryu caught it with his hand. He brought up his other fist, but Uryu stopped it with his elbow, his fist barely touching Uryu's cheek. Uryu pushed Kyo back, as he stumbled backward.

"Dammit!!" Kyo shouted, as he rushed toward Uryu, again.

"Such a fool." Uryu said, as he pushed his glasses up to his nose, then he rammed his fist right in Kyo's gut. Kyo coughed out droplets of blood, as he fell on the ground, beside Uryu's feet.

"You...son of..a.." Kyo murmured, looking up at Uryu in disgust.

"Never appear in front of me or Melody again." Uryu said, as he glared down at Kyo. "And maybe I won't 'accidentally' kill you. Never go near Melody again. If I find out that you touched her in any wrong way, or that you caused harm to her--well, let's just say it wouldn't be such a good day for you."

"Oh, Uryu..." Melody whispered, as she gazed at Uryu in amazement.

"Let's go, Melody." Uryu said, as he started to walk.

"Okay!" Melody nodded, as she ran toward Uryu's side. Then, Uryu stopped, turning over to look over at Kyo's crumbled body.

"Oh, and if you make Melody bleed, I swear I will kill you." Uryu warned. Melody looked up at Uryu, with sparkling eyes. "Uryu..."

"Come on." Uryu said, as he put his arm around Melody, starting to walk off.

"Um, Uryu?" Melody said, after a long arkward moment of silence passed by. Uryu never did take his arm off from around her.

"Yes?"

They finally made it to Melody's house, as they stopped by the stone stairs.

Melody looked up at Uryu, smiling. "Thank you."

Uryu smiled, as he pushed his glasses up to his nose, also blushing a tint of pink. "D-Don't do that. It was-"

"It was nothing, right?" Melody said, finishing what Uryu was about to say.

Uryu looked down at Melody, who smiled widely.

Melody walked up the stone steps, toward the front door. Melody grasped the door knob, but then turned her head over her shoulder, looking at Uryu. "Will you come by tomarrow?"

"Of course I will." Uryu said with a sweet smile.

"I'm glad. Good night, Uryu." With that said, Melody opened the door and went inside.

After Melody went in, Uryu stared at the door for the longest time.

"Sweet dreams, Melody."


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came by fast as usual, as Melody started to pack up her school books and homework in her bag. When that was done, Melody flung her bag over her shoulder, brushed off the wrinkles on her skirt, and headed downstairs.

"I'm going to school," Melody said, as she jumped over the last stair-step then skipped toward the front door.

"Wait, Melody!" Melody's mother called, which made Melody stop and look over at her. She stepped toward her, smiling sweetly, with what looked like a small bento box wrapped in a cloth in her hands.

"Don't forget your lunch," She said. "I made your favorite. Fish sticks, rice-covered dumplings, and ham sandwiches. Two for you and your friend."

"Thanks, mom." Melody smiled, as she took the bento box from her mother and she opened the front door. Melody stepped outside, as the cool breeze rippled around her. Melody sighed slowly, as she skipped down the steps down to the pavement.

"Um, Melody-chan?" Melody heard someone call her, from behind her. Curious, Melody turned the opposite way, to see Rukia smiling sweetly at her.

Melody stared at her, with a blank look on her face. Even though Ichigo had told Melody everything that he had kept from her, she couldn't find it in herself to forgive Rukia for destroying Melody and Ichigo's long friendship. It was thanks to her that Ichigo had to keep everything from her. It was thanks to her that she changed Ichigo's life. Even if it was for the better of it.

"Rukia," Melody said, in a bored, monotone voice. "Do you need something?"

"I, um," Rukia fidgeted, looking down at the concrete ground. "I heard Ichigo told you about me?"

Melody knew what she meant by that. "Yes, he did. You are the one who changed him into this 'soul reaper' being, which made him lie to all of his friends...including me."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that." Rukia said, as she glanced at Melody then glanced back down at the ground, probably from seeing Melody's serious face.

"There's nothing else to talk about," Melody sighed. "Ichigo told me every part of it."

"I know, but-"

"But, what?" Melody said, before Rukia could finish. "Did Ichigo leave something out that he couldn't tell me? Or did you make him lie to me again about something I might or might not understand?"

"I'm," Rukia choked, but then she suddenly bent over, in a bowing sort of way. "I am so sorry!"

"Wha-?" Melody's eyes widened at Rukia just then, as if she was skeptical, which she was. "Rukia...?"

"I am so sorry for all the trouble and pain I have caused you," Rukia said, never sitting up from her position. "I know that you hate me for this. You have every right to. It's my fault for making Ichigo like this. But, I had to. He wouldn't be here now if I hadn't."

"I know that." Melody said, before Rukia continued any further. Dumbfounded, Rukia lifted her head up, to look at her. "You don't think I'm grateful for that? Ichigo is my best friend. He was the very first friend I had, ever since we were toddlers. I'd be nothing without him. Hell, I'd probably not be here either, without his protection. But, you made him lie to me. Ever since we met I had this--special gift, if you could say--on knowing what's going on in Ichigo's mind. I knew what he was thinking before he even said it. And when he lied to me, I could see your face in his mind. I hated that. I always thought that Ichigo knew he could tell me anything, that he couldn't tell anyone else, no matter how unreal, or crazy, or insane it sounded. He shouldn't have had Uryu to force him to tell me. He should have to tell me, cause he wants to."

"I'm sorry." Rukia apologized, yet again. "But, I'm sure Ichigo wanted to tell you. Maybe he just couldn't find a way to tell you."

"Yeah, maybe," Melody nodded, and, what felt like an eternity, Melody smiled. "Thank you, Rukia."

"Sure!" Rukia smiled, sweetly. "Do you wanna walk to school together?"

"Um, well, actually Uryu's coming by my house so me and him can walk to school." Melody said, scratching the back of her neck. "But, you can join us if you want."

"That's fine," Rukia chuckled, taking a few steps ahead of Melody. "I'll probably catch up with Inoue."

"Bye, Rukia! See you at school!" Melody waved, as she waved back.

"What were you and Rukia talking about?" Uryu asked, as he approached Melody, bag over shoulder.

"Oh!" Melody blushed. "Eh, nothing to speak of. Just girl talk, really."

"I see," Uryu nodded in understanding. "So, did that Kyo-teme come near you at all?"

"Oh, no, no, no!!" Melody said, waving up her hands in dismay. "Not at all!"

"Are you sure?" Uryu asked, in a serious tone. "He didn't make you say that, did he?"

"No," Melody sighed, desperately. "The only person I've seen all morning is Rukia. That's it, I swear."

"Alright, fine." Uryu sighed, defeated. "If you say so, then I believe it."

"Good. Now, le--" Melody suddenly stopped, abruptly, frozen. Something--something unknown to her, was weighing down on her, that her knees were shaking from how heavy it was. But, it was like an invisible weight Melody couldn't see or couldn't get off of her.

"Melody!" Uryu caught Melody in his arms, before she could fall down against the concrete. "What's wrong?! Melody!"

And, suddenly, the weight disappeared from her.

_What...the...?_

"Melody!!" Uryu called, which made Melody snap out of her thoughts. Melody looked up at Uryu, confused.

"Are you alright, Melody?" Uryu asked, worriment in his voice.

"I...I think." Melody studdered. "I...I don't know what happened just now. All of a sudden I felt so weak..."

"A hollow's nearby, Melody," Uryu said, as he helped Melody stand up from where she was. "Will you be alright on your own for a while?"

"Um, yeah. Go on." Melody said, with a weak smile.

Uryu was about to think other wise, but then he suddenly disappeared from sight in a flash.

Melody was frozen for a few seconds, until she put her hand against the side of her head. What was that that Melody felt that could make her feel so weak? Was she sick? If so, how did it happen? Melody was as healthy as a horse, and she ate all the right foods. If she wasn't sick, what else was it?

_I don't understand any of this. What in the world is--_

Melody's thoughts were suddenly interupted, as she heard a loud, screeching, blood-curtling howl echo throughout the area.

"Wh-What the?!" Melody gasped, looking out at the distance from which she heard the howling. "What was that?!"

_"Hollows often fill their pain with awful blood-curtling screams through the night."_

"That was...a Hollow?" Melody mumbled, to herself. "But, how? Uryu said normal people can't see or hear Hollows..."

Melody then started to walk toward Karakura High, unable to answer the millions of questions that were going through her mind...

* * *

"Good morning, Melody-chan!" Orihime was the first one to greet Melody when she entered the classroom, as she skipped her way toward Melody. "Where's Ishida-kun at? Didn't you two walk together?"

"Uh, eh, right!" Melody chuckled, softly. "He, uh, forgot about his, uh, homework, and he said for me to, uh, go ahead without him."

Orihime stared at Melody for the longest time, but then smiled sweetly. "Oh! Okay, then!"

Melody let out a sigh of relief, when Orihime skipped her way to some other part of the classroom.

"That was close." Melody giggled, as she pressed her hand against her chest. "I was afraid that she would've seen through me."

"Who do you think you were fooling?" Ichigo chuckled, as he stepped toward Melody.

"Oh, Ichigo. Hey." Melody smiled. "What's up?"

"I should be asking you that," Ichigo inquired, crossing his hands over his chest. "Was it a Hollow?"

"Yeah...it was." Melody said, as that Hollow's outcry kept ringing in her head. "A Hollow..."

"What?" Ichigo looked down at Melody, skeptical. "What is it?"

"Eh, I'll tell you after class," Melody said, as she looked over at the students which some of them were in listening-range. "It's something we need to talk about in private."

"Uh, sure." Ichigo said, as he watched Melody take her seat, which was beside the window.

Following Melody's lead, Ichigo and a few students sat down in their assigned seats.

Unbeknownest to Melody and Ichigo, Uryu silently walked in and also took his seat, without a single word.

* * *

"Ms. Ochi! I need to go to the bathroom!" Ichigo suddenly stood up, from his desk.

"What?! Not now, Ichigo!" Ms. Ochi said, in a demanding tone. But, before she could finish, Ichigo was already out of the classroom.

"Ichigo?! Ichigo!" Ms. Ochi called after him, but it was no use. He was already outside of the school.

_Idiot_. Melody thought, rolling her eyes, and staring out the window in boredom. _Wh...What?!_ Melody's eyes went wide from what she saw through the window.

Melody saw Ichigo run down the track field, but that's not what was strange to her. What was strange, was that he didn't have his school uniform on. He wore a black and white robe, and a big and long sword was around his back...


	6. Chapter 6

The school day went by in a quick blur, as Melody could only think about what she saw this morning in class. Ichigo in a black and white robe, with a big sword slung over him...Melody saw him in his soul reaper form.  
_I don't understand any of this... _Melody thought, as she walked through the entrance doors of the school, walking outside. And Ichigo didn't understand either. He was just as skeptical as Melody was, when she told him. At first Melody thought Ichigo was about to laugh at her. Thinking she felt left out in this whole soul reaper-Quincy-hollow fiasco. But, he thought otherwise, when seeing how serious Melody's face was. Ichigo thought that, since Melody has such a close relationship with him, and when Melody heard the Hollow's outcry, it awakened her dormant power, which layed deep inside her.  
Of course, Melody didn't believe such blasphemy. Secret powers deep inside her? Really? Who in their right mind would believe something like that?  
But, shockingly to Melody, Uryu came up with the same conclusion as Ichigo did.  
"It is possible, Melody." Uryu had said. "You did say you've known Ichigo all your life, correct? Your sleeping powers must've awakened when you saw Ichigo as a soul reaper or when you heard the outcry of the Hollow."  
So, if Uryu came upon what Ichigo did, then was it really true then? Did Melody really have a power that might be similar to a soul reaper's or a Quincy's?  
"You may, you may not." Uryu said, as Melody and him walked back toward her house. "It might be a whole different power, not similar to a soul reaper or a Quincy."  
"It's kinda cool," Melody giggled. "I can't wait until I can fully awaken it!"  
"Be patient, Melody." Uryu chuckled, by Melody's sudden enthusiasm. "It might take some time to fully awaken it."  
"Yeah, you're right." Melody nodded, with a smile. "But I can't help but think about it."  
But, suddenly, Uryu stopped, putting up his arm, making Melody stop as well. Melody looked up at him, skeptical.  
"Have you already forgotten what I told you?" Uryu said, through gritted teeth, anger in his tone.  
"Heh heh," Kyo chuckled, smoke pouring out of his mouth. "Please, you don't scare me, shiromegane."  
"Well, that's a huge mistake for you, Kyo-teme." Uryu grinned, flexing his arm, which was still up infront of Melody.  
"Heh. Bring it." Kyo grinned, as he got in a fighting position Melody didn't recognize. "I'll make you part of the living dead before you can even come near me."  
Melody gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. Living Dead? Could it be...No. Melody knew no such thing could happen to Uryu. He was way too strong to be brought down so easily. But, Melody couldn't help but think...  
"Please, no!" Melody cried, as she wrapped her arms around Uryu's arm, before he could take a step toward Kyo.  
Uryu looked down at Melody, quizically. "Melody?"  
"Please...please don't..." Remembering what Uryu said to her before, Melody used all of her strength to stop the tears from escaping. "I...I don't want to see you get hurt anymore! No more!"  
"Melody, it's okay. I'll be f-"  
"_NO_!!!" Melody screamed, her grip on Uryu's arm, tighter."I can't let you go! I _won't _let you go! I don't care what you say, I will not let go of you! You'll have to force me off, then!"  
"Melody..." Uryu stared down at her, with a soft look about him.  
Uryu then turned his body to Melody, as he pushed her in his chest, into a soft embrace. "Okay, Melody. If you don't want me to fight, then I won't. Whatever you want."  
"Uryu!" Melody whimpered, wrapping her arms around his waist, tightly, pulling herself against him.  
Uryu placed his hand on top of Melody's head, running his fingers through her hair.  
While doing this, Uryu gave Kyo a death glare. "You heard her. If Melody doesn't want me to fight, then I won't. If she doesn't want me to get hurt, then I won't."  
"So, that's it?" Kyo let out a short chuckle. "You do what she tells you, like you're her bitch or somethin'?"  
Uryu was about to shout in defiance, but Melody beat him to it. "It's not like that!"  
"Melody?" Uryu looked down at her, dumbfounded.  
Melody didn't loosen her grip on Uryu, and Uryu never let Melody go, either.  
"I...I really care about...Uryu." Melody blushed, a tint of pink, it was alittle embarassing saying her feelings outloud, especially infront of Uryu. But, Melody wasn't afraid to say it. "And I know he cares about me, too. I just...can't bare it no longer. I'm just afraid that Uryu might get seriously hurt one day from this. I could never forgive myself if it ever happened. And to think that I could have done something? It's...It's just too much! I can't!"  
Melody finished that with a sniff. When she felt warm moisture at the edges of her eyes, Melody immediately dunked her head in Uryu's chest, so he wouldn't see.  
Kyo then started to walk toward Melody and Uryu, slowly.  
Uryu growled under his breath, as his hold on Melody became tighter and tighter.  
Melody shut her eyes, tight, as she gripped a part of Uryu's shirt in her fist.  
About five minutes went by, and Melody didn't feel herself or Uryu hit the pavement. Curious, Melody slowly opened her eyes to see Kyo walking the opposite way. Melody and Uryu released each other, but Melody still had her hands on Uryu's chest. "Kyo...?"  
"We should head home." Uryu said looking down at Melody. "Your parents might be worried."  
Melody nodded, as she released the embrace from Uryu. "You're right."  
Then, when Uryu's arm brushed against Melody's, he suddenly jerked back, as if he touched a burning candle.  
"What's wrong?" Melody asked in a panicked tone.  
"Your skin," Uryu sighed, longingly, as he brushed his fingers over Melody's forehead, to her cheek, then to her chin. Melody blushed, and shivered from his warm touch. "It's as cold as ice."  
"It is?" Melody said, as she pushed her hands on either of her cheeks but then pulled them back from the snow-cold feeling. "Woah, that's weird. I was feeling nice and warm a second ago. How'd this happen?"  
"Hm, maybe it's your powers acting up again?" Uryu suggested.  
Melody nodded. "How long do you think I'll stay like this?"  
"That's not the question you should ask Melody," Uryu shook his head. "You should ask, 'what could have happened to activate your powers this way?'"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Melody nodded, looking down at the concrete ground.  
"But," Melody continued as she walked up the steps to the front door. "We should worry about this tomarrow."  
"Yes, you're right. See you tomarrow, Melody." Uryu waved.  
"See you." Melody waved back, as she stepped inside.

* * *

The next morning, Melody woke up earlier that she usually does, as her digital clock read 6:45 a.m. Melody lazily fumbled out of bed, wobbling her way toward the dresser. Melody looked at herself through the mirror, letting out a groan of disgust. Melody couldn't even recognize this horrible person through the mirror. Melody was beginning to wonder if this person was really her. She had messy-hair, a few strands totally out of place. Her eyes were blood-shot red, and her face was deathly pale.  
"God, I look horrible." Melody said, rubbing away the sleep in her eyes.  
_But, I feel warm again._ Melody thought, as she touched her hand with the other. A perfect 98.6 temperture, Melody figured.  
After that, Melody decided to take a shower, to rub away the rest of the sleep in her, which didn't take that long at all. After the shower was done, Melody got dressed in her school uniform, brushed her hair and teeth, and packed her books in her bag.  
Before she headed downstairs, Melody took one final look and the mirror.  
_Perfect,_ Melody smiled and nodded in approvement.  
"Bye, Mom, Dad." Melody said, skipping down stairs, toward the front door.  
"Have a nice day, dear." Melody's mother smiled, as her father nodded toward her.  
Closing the door behind her, Melody jumped down the stone steps landing gracefully on the pavement.  
"Hey, Melody-chaaannnn!!!" Melody heard somone squeak her name, as she turned around behind her, to see who did.  
Orihime skipped her way to Melody, waving up her hand, frantically. "Melody-chaannn!!"  
"Orihime-chan?" Melody blinked, as Orihime stopped infront of her. "Um, hey. What's up?"  
"Good morning!" Orihime beamed. "Can I walk with you?"  
"Um," Melody mumbled. "Well, sure! Of course, you can!"  
Orihime smiled, happily.

* * *

"Can you _believe_ school's almost over?!" Orihime giggled, excitedly, as Melody just gave her a few nods and 'yeahs' in response. "And the Fireworks Festival is just a month away! I can't believe it at all! I'm so excited that I can barely sleep at night!"  
"Y-Yeah. Me too." Melody laughed nervously.  
"What are you gonna do on your summer vacation, Melody?" Orihime asked, in a more calmer tone.  
"Eh, I'm not really sure." Melody said, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Just hang around the house, I guess."  
"That doesn't sound so much fun," Orihime accused. "But you're still going to the Festival, right?"  
"Maybe, I don't know," Melody said. "It depends."  
"_Depends _if Uryu's going or not?" Orihime giggled.  
"It's n-not t-t-that," Melody blushed a deep red, looking down at the ground as she and Orihime walked.  
"Suuuurree it isn't." Orihime said, sarcastically. "But, if both of you do come; Oh how romantic that will be!"  
Orihime stopped, along with Melody, as she held Melody's hands in hers. "So romantic! Right when the fireworks go off, you and him will look into each others eyes, and then you can finally express your true feelings to him!"  
"I...I don't think..." Melody gulped, letting out a soft, nervous laugh.  
"Hey!" Someone called, snapping Melody back to reality. "What are you two doing just standing there? Class is about to start."  
Melody and Orihime looked out to see who called, and Melody saw Ichigo there, with his bag slung over his shoulder, and Uryu a few inches behind him.  
"Uryu/Ichigo!!" Melody and Orihime said together, both blushing madly, both studdering like idiots. And both Ichigo and Uryu looked at both of them, dumbfounded.  
"Oh, eh, s-sorry about t-that," Melody studdered, as she and Orihime's blushes never faded.  
"Well, come on." Ichigo shrugged it off, as he walked forward. "Can't be late."  
"Wait up, Kurosaki-kun!!" Orihime called, as she ran up to Ichigo's side.  
"How are you feeling, Melody?" Uryu asked, stepping beside her.  
Melody looked up at him, gulping down a lump in her throat. "Oh, I'm f-fine! Back to normal temperture!"  
"Glad to hear it." Uryu smiled. "We should head to class, now."  
"Right." Melody nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Melody stood in the middle of her room doing--well, nothing. Melody then brought up her hand to her face, wiping it across her forehead. Again. Again, Melody's skin felt ice-cold as before. Maybe even colder. What did she do to cause this? Melody wondered.  
_Dammit,_ Melody cursed, as she flexed her fingers as they slowly curved into a fist. _Now, it's getting hard to move my body the way I want it to. Like...Like it's frozen or something.  
_Melody moved a step, as her whole body collapsed on the bed, Melody's feet just hanging over the edge of the bed.  
"Hey," Melody mumured. "Hey, can you hear me? You, that's messing up my body. You can hear me...can't you?"  
Silence followed by.  
"Answer me..." Melody whispered, slowly, closing her eyes. "Please..."  
More silence.  
"What's the use?" Melody whispered to no one in particular, as she slowly shut her eyes closed.  
The minutes flew by, as the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock, and Melody's slow breathing as she fell asleep.  
But then Melody suddenly felt an enormous mount of pressure weighing down on her, as she popped her eyes open.  
"What?!" Melody gasped, as she jumped off of the bed, on her feet. "What is this?!"  
_I felt this before, _Melody thought, as she stared up at the ceiling. _Whenever I was around Ichigo or Uryu or Rukia. A strange feeling like something was weighing me down. But...this time, it's so much stronger and denser. I can feel Ichigo there...and Uryu and Rukia, too. But, there are two of them that are much more could it be?  
_Curious on what was happening, Melody quickly dressed in a regular t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and rushed out toward the strong pressure.

* * *

After what felt like hours of running, Melody could finally feel the pressure getting more stronger, which meant she was getting close. Running down one of Karakura's dark, lonely streets Melody spotted a few people ahead. Three of them were wearing dark clothes, similar to Ichigo's soul reaper form. Melody could recognize one of them as Ichigo, from seeing his bright orange hair glow in the moonlight. Two of them Melody didn't know. One of them had their back facing Melody, but she saw this one had dark, crimson-red hair up in a ponytail. The second one didn't move from where he was, but Melody saw he had long black hair some locks tied in some accessory she didn't recognize.  
Rukia was there too, squatting down, her back facing Melody, and she looked like she was gripping at her shoulder. Carefully looking at her shoulder she was holding, Melody could see a dark spot on her dress. It looked like blood.  
And the last person, was laying beside Rukia, sprawled on his stomach. Melody didn't recognize him at first, but when he slowly raised his head up, and when Melody saw his short black hair shine...  
"U...Uryu!" Melody shouted, frantically running toward him.  
Rukia turned her head to the side, as Uryu slightly tilted his head over looking at Melody.  
"Melody-chan?!" Rukia cried, as if she wasn't expecting to see her.  
"Mel...Melody..." Uryu murmured.  
"Uryu..." Melody whimpered, as she sinked down to the ground, on her knees, beside Uryu. "How did this...?"  
"Melody, what are you doing here?!" Rukia demanded; her voice cracked a bit.  
Melody looked up at her, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "I felt alot of strange pressures coming from here. And I was wondering what was going on..."  
"You've got to get out of here!" Rukia shouted. "And you need to take Ishida-san with you!"  
"But!" Melody looked over at the two strangers, both of them looking at her with confused looks. "Who are they?"  
"It doesn't matter! You must go before--"  
"So, you _can_ see us!" The one with the red hair said, as he took a step toward Melody. "Tell me, what are you, girl?"  
"W-Well, I--"  
"No, Renji!" Rukia shouted, as she stood up from where she was. "Melody has nothing to do with this! Leave her alone!"  
_R-Renji...? _Melody gulped, as she looked up at the red-haired man who is now known as Renji. _Who...are these people? Are they soul reapers?  
_"Tch." Renji scoffed, as he pulled back something that was over his shoulder, that was probably his sword. He then pointed his sword at Melody, it's blade tip just inches away from her neck. Just his sword being so close to her, Melody could feel herself being weighed down again. But it was so much more heavier this time.  
"You're nothing but a puny little weakling!" Renji spat, as he slung his sword over his shoulder again.  
Melody could now feel herself getting colder and colder, as if she was laying on an iceberg. Melody knew her temperature was way below zero.  
_Is it time, now?  
_After Melody gulped down a lump in her throat, she slowly stood up, taking a shaking step toward Renji, who was walking toward Ichigo.  
"Melody?" Rukia and Uryu looked up at her, quizically.  
Renji glared at Melody, over his shoulder. "What? You gonna fight me? Don't make me laugh."  
"Just stay out of this, Melody!" Ichigo shouted, gripping his huge sword.  
Melody clenched and unclenched her fists over and over, as she felt a numbing feeling through her.  
"Me...Melo...Melody..." Uryu growled, as he gripped Melody's ankle in his hand, but immediately pulled back from the icy feeling. He looked up at Melody's back, dumbfounded.  
_She's much colder than she was, _Uryu inquired. _What the hell's going on?  
_"I'll be fine," Melody said, giving Uryu a reassuring smile. "I'm sure I will."  
Melody took a few steps toward Renji. And when she stepped on the pavement, shining cold ice started to form!  
"What is that?!" Rukia shouted, staring at the shining ice.  
"I see you're no ordinary human," Renji stated, holding his sword infront of him. "What is that power of yours?"  
"Actually, I don't know." Melody said. "It wasn't that long ago when I realized I had this unknown power. I knew that there was something I needed to do to awaken it. Maybe this is it."  
"And what's that?"  
"The protection of my friends, of course!" Melody smiled.  
"Protecting your friends, eh?" Renji mumbled.  
"Can I ask you something, first?" Melody said, looking at him.  
"What?" Renji glared at her.  
"Why are you here, and why are you hurting my friends?" Melody asked, in a hard voice. "You're soul reapers from the...Soul Society, right?"  
"It's because of that thing, right there!" Renji shouted pointing a finger behind Melody. Melody turned her head over, seeing Rukia with a guilty and sad look on her face.  
"She commited the greatest sin! She transfered her powers to that human," He was referring to Ichigo. "And now, thanks to that, she will go back to the Soul Society and get executed for her crime."  
"Executed?" Melody blinked. "Oh."  
Renji gave Melody a skeptical look, probably wondering why she isn't as suprised as she should be.  
And Melody realized that, from seeing his face. "Well, to be honest, I'm not really a friend of Rukia. I never liked her. It was because of her that Ichigo had to keep everything about him being a soul reaper from me. Everything changed so much, then. I should be happy that she's gonna die, but...Ichigo's willing to fight for her. And that's enough reason why I will beat you down."  
"You've got guts, kid." Renji smirked.  
Melody held out her hands infront of her, her thumbs touching. Melody's hands got colder and colder, as a long line of ice shooted out of them, rushing toward Renji!  
Everyone around Melody was shocked, even the quiet black-haired guy.  
Renji was able to dodge it with Shunpo, as the ice splattered against the wall.  
"Not bad," Renji smirked stepping toward Melody. "That's some amazing power you got. I guess I have to use my full power on you, too."  
Melody let out a soft gasp, staring at Renji with wide brown eyes. _What?! This isn't his full power?!  
_"You actually thought this was my full power?" Renji chuckled, as if he could read minds. "Please. No mere human being could defeat a fully dept soul reaper. Did you actually think that?!"  
"Roar, Zabimaru!!" Renji chanted, as his sword suddenly changed right before Melody's eyes!  
"What the--?!" Melody gasped, taking a step back. "His sword suddenly changed?!"  
"Come back in the next ten thousand years and _maybe_ you'll understand," Renji grinned, as his sword suddenly expanded rushing toward Melody!  
Melody didn't move. She _couldn't _move. She didn't know if she would be able dodge this attack or not--heck, Melody didn't even know _how_ to dodge. When the blade came closer and closer...  
"Melody!" And before Melody knew it, Ichigo was infront of her, blocking Renji's sword with his.  
"I-Ichigo..." Melody whimpered. "I'm sorry...I guess I'm not strong enough..."  
"No, Melody," Ichigo gritted his teeth, using all he had to push Renji away. "Your powers just...awakened...even I didn't know...how to...use mine..."  
"Ichigo..."  
"Melody, go watch Rukia...and Uryu." Ichigo demanded.  
"Okay," Melody nodded, running toward where Rukia and Uryu were. Then, Melody suddenly heard a ripping and slashing sound, like something sharp ripping through fabric. Melody turned her head around to see, Renji's sword slithering back, as Ichigo sunk down on the ground gripping at his shoulder which was stained with blood.  
"It over, kid!" Renji shouted, as Ichigo began to breath hard. "You've lost to Renji Abarai and you will die where you stand!!"  
"No, Ichigo!!!!" Melody screamed, tears staining her face.  
Melody was about to run toward him, but she felt something warm grip around her ankle. Melody looked down at the perpetrator, seeing Uryu's hand gripping her ankle, ignoring the ice-cold feeling. Uryu smiled smally at Melody.  
"Don't...go..." He muttered, then fell down, unconcious.  
"Uryu!" Melody cried, sinking down on the ground, on her knees, next to Uryu.  
Then, suddenly, even before Melody knew it, Rukia ran up to Renji, wrapping her arms around one of his, preventing him from adminestering the killing blow toward Ichigo.  
"Rukia...?" Melody muttered.  
But, Melody didn't pay any attention to them. She looked down at Uryu's soft face, which was now on her lap.  
_You've protected me so many times, _Melody thought, as she brushed a strand of hair out of his face. _And Ichigo did, too. I wanted to do it for you guys too. To show you I can protect myself. But, I can't even do that on my own. Sorry, Uryu. Sorry, Ichigo. In the end, I'm still weak, even with powers...  
_"Why can't I be strong like you?" Melody muttered, as she looked over at Ichigo, who was standing up, sword in hand and fighting off Renji.  
_Even with wounds, Ichigo can still fight...  
_But then, something caught Melody's eye. She stared at Ichigo, standing still, as the black-haired soul reaper passed by him, slowly. And Melody saw the whole blade of his sword was gone! And the black-haired soul reaper was holding the blade with just his finger and thumb!  
"When did he...?!" Melody gasped.  
Then, he appeared behind Ichigo again. How did he get there so fast? Melody wondered. He, once again, slowly walked...  
Then, _splosh_! Blood suddenly splattered out of Ichigo's chest! Melody was so skeptical on what was going on, and Ichigo was too. He slowly bent down, as if Melody was watching him fall down in slow motion.  
"You're slow, even to fall." He said, in a quiet voice.  
"Byakuya!" Rukia cried, as she rushed toward Ichigo's unmoving body. But, before she could even get near him, Renji grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against a telophone pole.  
"You fool!" Renji shouted. "You go near him and they'll add twenty more years to your sentence!!"  
"I don't care!" Rukia shouted back.  
"Just forget him!" Renji's grip on Rukia tightened. "The boy's already dead!"  
Melody stiffened at that. Ichigo? Dead? There's no possible way he could be.  
"No...Ichigo..." Melody whined, as more tears rolled down her face.  
"What's wrong with going to him?!" Rukia shouted, gripping her small hand on Renji's. "He risked his life trying to save me!!"  
"Even though your punishment will be increased," Byakuya began, as he stepped forward. "You feel you must go to this boy?"  
"Brother..." Rukia muttered.  
_Brother? _Melody blinked looking over at Rukia, with a skeptical look. _You mean they're siblings?  
_"I see now," Byakuya sighed. "This boy looks very much like him."  
Him? Him who? Ichigo didn't look like anyone Melody knew...  
"I'm dead? I look like someone?" Ichigo spoke, as Melody saw him grip down at Byakuya's pant leg. "Stop talkin' like I'm not here!"  
"Ichigo!" Melody smiled, relieved that he was alive enough to speak.  
"Let go." Byakuya said in a hard voice. A voice that chilled Melody to the bone. A voice that told her, _"Let go or I'll kill you."  
_"I can't hear you unless you look at me," Ichigo inquired.  
_Idiot! _Melody growled under her breath. _This isn't the time to crack a joke!  
_"So," Byakuya glared down at Ichigo, with cold eyes. "I guess you do not want that hand."  
"Ichi--"  
Suddenly, Rukia ran up to Ichigo, kicking his hand away!  
"What are you doing, Ru--"  
"You're just a human! How _dare _you touch my brother's shihakusho!" Rukia shouted, cold ice in her tone. "Know your place, boy!"  
"Rukia..." Melody whispered, in a shocked and confused tone. Melody has never seen her act like this before. She always seemed so calm and serene to her.  
"Let us go, Brother! This boy's actions has awoken me. I will go to the Soul Society, and humbly pay for my crime," Rukia said, in a more calmer tone.  
"Ru...Rukia..." Melody sighed, as she wrapped her arms around Uryu, his head laying on her shoulder.  
"No, Rukia!!" Ichigo shouted, but Renji stomped on his back before he could sit up.  
"Give up and die peacefully like a good boy," Renji glared down at Ichigo.  
"He's at his last breath. Why sully your blade on him, when he's like this?" Rukia stated. "Let's go."  
"Rukia, stop joking around! Look at me! Or look at Melody, for Christ's sake! He--"  
"Be still!!" Rukia demanded. "Move one inch...or if you or Melody come for me..."  
Rukia turned her head over to Ichigo, tears at the edges of her eyes. "I will never _ever _forgive you! You are going to die here, so why not think of happier times?"  
"Kaijo--Release!" Renji chanted, pushing his sword through the air, as two doors suddenly appeared. They slowly opened as a three black butterflies fluttered out.  
_Is that the gate to the Soul Society? _Melody wondered, staring at the gate.  
Renji, Byakuya, and Rukia walked through the doors, the butterflies flying behind them.  
As the doors closed, the rain started to pour down. It started in a light sprinkle, but then it began to get harder and harder.  
Melody looked over at Ichigo, who had a sad and hurtful look about him.  
"Aah...AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed up at the cloudy skies. _I was spared...again!  
_"Ichigo..." Melody let her tears fall down this time; since it was raining, no one would know she was crying...


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you should stand up?" Melody said, running up to Uryu, wrapping her arm around his waist, before he could fall. "Maybe you should sit down."  
"No, that's okay. I'm fine," Uryu said, giving Melody a reassuring smile, which made her blush a tint of pink.  
"Are you sure?" Someone said behind Melody. Melody looked behind her, to see a man there, wearing traditional japanese clothes, and he had a green and white striped beach hat on, which covered his eyes and half of his blond hair. "You two are welcome to rest at my house."  
"No, we're fine," Melody was about to speak, but Uryu beat her to it. "Just heal Ichigo. If there's any person in this world who can beat them, it's him."

* * *

_No one seems to remember Rukia, _Melody thought, as she looked all over classroom 1-3. The students were in groups of friends chatting and laughing. _As if...she never existed. But then, why wouldn't they? Rukia came from a whole different world. She never belonged here in the first place.  
_Melody then looked over at Ichigo, who sat in his desk with a blank look on his face. _Only me and Ichigo remember her.  
_Melody gazed at Uryu's empty desk, which was in the far second row. _And Uryu didn't come to school today. I went by his house to see where he was, but he wasn't there. Maybe he wasn't up for the last day, like me.  
_"I should've skipped today, too," Melody sighed.  
All through the day Melody thought on what Uryu--and even Rukia--was doing right now. And before she knew it, Melody was in the last class of the day, just seconds away of the beginning of summer vacation.  
"Alright, class!" The teacher began. "Make sure you guys come back alive in September! Class dismissed!!"  
Everyone jumped up and cheered, some of them rushing out the door, and a few staying back continuing to chat about their future vacation spots.  
Melody let out a long sigh, as she stood up and slowly walked toward the door.  
"Meloooddddyyyy!!!" A familiar voice shouted at her, as she tilted her head over her shoulder. Keigo sheepishly grinned at Melody, running his way toward her.  
"Keigo-san?" Melody blinked. "What is it?"  
"Join me, my dear Melody!!" Keigo sang, wrapping his arm around Melody's shoulder. "Me, you, and a fun-filled ten day beach vacation! We'll go snorkeling, swimming, partying all ni--"  
"Oh, sorry, Keigo-san," Melody said, gently pushing his arm away. "I've already got plans. I'll be busy all summer."  
"_WHAAAAAAATTTTTT_?!?!?!"  
Melody ignored his many ramblings on other stuff, as she closed the door behind her.  
"I'll be busy saving my friend."

* * *

Melody walked down the street to her house, as the sun started to slowly sink down in the sky. It was so silent--even with the cars passing by and the clicking steps as people walked by--and lonely, without Uryu walking with her. Sure, Melody knew he probably was out doing something important, but she couldn't help but miss him.  
Then Melody heard soft steps approaching her, which snapped her out of her thoughts. Melody stopped, abruptly, as did the steps behind her.  
"Melody." It was Ichigo.  
Melody turned the opposite way, facing Ichigo. Ichigo had his usual frown, but there was a serious look about him.  
"Ichigo," Melody looked up at him, quizically. "What is it?"  
Ichigo silently walked past her, heading for the steps. "We need to talk." Melody was confused, but nodded slowly in the end. Melody followed him, sitting on the same step he was. "Um, right. What do you want to talk about?"  
"You remember Rukia, don't you?" Ichigo asked, looking at Melody from the corner of his eye. Probably just to make sure.  
"Yeah," Melody nodded. "But, no one else does. I guess it's because she's from the Soul Society or whatever it's called."  
"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, as he looked at Melody again. "I didn't see Ishida today. Where is he?"  
"I...don't know, actually." Melody whispered, dolely, as she laced her fingers together, in her lap. "I went by his house this morning, but he wasn't there. I'm kind of worried. I was about to go see where he is."  
"Where do you _think _he is?" Ichigo asked.  
It was sudden to Melody that he would ask something like that. Skeptical, Melody looked up at him. He didn't look at her, but up at the orange sky.  
"Hm," Melody hummed returning her gaze back on her entwining fingers. "Well, probably out training somewhere, from that last battle. Training he couldn't wait until the end of the day to do. He's never took defeat so easily."  
"Yeah, he's always been a sore loser," Ichigo chuckled.  
Melody smiled, smally, by his joke.  
"Melody-chan. Kurosaki-kun." Melody heard someone familiar call out to her and Ichigo. Curious, both Melody and Ichigo turned around, to see Orihime walk toward them, stopping on the step which was three steps above them.  
"Orihime-chan?" Melody blinked.  
"Kurosaki-kun, Melody-chan, where's Rukia at?" Orihime asked, with a serious tone in her voice. "How come no one remembers her?"  
Melody and Ichigo went wide-eyed, as they both stared at Orihime with disbelief.  
"How did you--?" Melody stopped, mid-sentence, still not believing it, as Orihime sat on the other end, beside Ichigo.  
"Ever since the incident with my brother," She stated.  
"Makes sense," Ichigo smiled.  
"Wha? But, I thought your brother died three years ago?" Melody said.  
Ichigo nodded, looking over at her. "Yeah, well he was a whole. And like Rukia said, wholes either get eaten by Hollows or get turned into one. Orihime's brother got turned into one, but by force. And Rukia said to me one time, that Hollows just don't attack random people. They also attack members of their family. And I'm sure you can guess what happened next."  
"I see." Melody nodded, understanding. "Such a turn of events."  
"But, I've got to get Rukia back," Ichigo said, clenching his fists.  
"Why?" Orihime asked. "Isn't she happy over in her world?"  
"It's because I _know _she's not happy, and she might get killed if I don't go in time," Ichigo explained.  
_So, you've made up your mind after all,_ Melody thought, as she gazed at Ichigo who had a determined look about him.  
Orihime then stood up. "The Ichigo I know would cross his arms," Orihime crossed her arms. "And make a mean face," She furrowed her brows, shifted her eyes, and made a frowny face. "And he'd say 'You can see your family and friends alive, but you can't if you're dead!'"  
Melody giggled by Orihime's Ichigo personation, as Ichigo then stood up.  
"Thank you, Orihime. Melody," With clenched fists, Ichigo speedily ran down the steps.  
Orihime smiled, as Melody stood up, behind her. "Just don't get killed..."  
"It looks like Ichigo's made up his mind," Melody stated, as Orihime turned toward her.  
"What about you?" Orihime asked. "Are you going, too?"  
"Dunno." Melody shrugged. "Depends."  
"_Depends _if Uryu's going?" Orihime giggled.  
"Yeah," Melody nodded, with a blush. "And, depends if I can control my power."  
"Where are you going, Melody-chan?" Orihime asked, as she noticed Melody walking past her, down the steps.  
Melody stopped where she was, just three steps behind Orihime. A smile creeped on Melody's lips, as she turned her head over to Orihime. "I'm going to see Uryu, so me and him can train together!"  
Before Orihime could speak, Melody raced down the steps, as fast as ever.  
"Melody-chan..."

* * *

Minutes flew by rather quickly, as Melody felt Uryu's pressure grow stronger and stronger, right when she was in the middle of a forest, surrounded by trees, shrubs, and bushes.  
Melody jumped over a bush, as she landed on her feet, on the stone-covered ground. The sunlight hit down on her, as all she could hear was the sloshing of the waterfall, and the chirping of the birds as they flew above her.  
_It's beautiful, _Melody thought. _But why'd he choose this place to train?  
_And ahead of her, Melody saw Uryu taking a step forward, his back facing her.  
"U-Uryu!!" Melody called, with a pink blush. Uryu jumped from that, dropping his bag and a small box on the ground. He turned around, curiously looking at Melody. "M-Melody...?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Melody figeted, her blush turning from pink to crimson. "I...I j-just wanted to s-see where you w-were, a-and..."  
Melody stopped, mid-sentence, as Uryu smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. It's fine."  
Melody nodded, as she timidly walked toward Uryu. "Uh, you're here to train, right?"  
Uryu stared at Melody, probably wondering how she knew. "Um, yeah. How did you know?"  
"Eh..." Melody mumbled, as she stared down at the stone ground. Should she say that she wanted to train with him? Or say something else? What if he rejects her? After all, Melody had no control of her power, what so ever. She may just seriously hurt Uryu if she's not too careful. Melody would never forgive herself if she did such a thing. "Well, just a lucky guess. You didn't come to school today, and I was...k-kind of w-worried..."  
"Thank you, Melody. But, I'm fine." Uryu said, as he took a step closer to Melody. He was so close to her, that Melody could actually feel his hot breath hit her face, which made her blush even more.  
Uryu studied Melody's face, closely, as it had a guilty look about it.  
"Is there something you need to tell me?" Uryu asked, as Melody looked up at him with wide-eyes.  
"Um, well..." Melody mumbled, hoping to find a right way to say it. "I was wondering..."  
"What is it? You can tell me." Uryu never took his eyes away from her.  
"If...If..." Melody gulped down a lump in her throat. "If maybe...we can...t-train together...?"  
Uryu sighed. "Melody, I--"  
"There they are!" Someone familiar shouted. Melody turned around, as Uryu looked ahead.  
"Hey, Melody! Uryu!" Orihime waved, as she jumped over a rock, with Chad behind her.  
"Orihime-chan? Sado-kun?" Melody blinked, as Orihime walked infront of her.  
"What are you two doing here?" Orihime asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing, Orihime," Uryu chuckled.  
"Yeah, how'd you find us here, anyway?" Melody asked.  
"Yoruichi helped us," Orihime inquired, with a smile.  
"Yoru--who?" Melody blinked, staring at Orihime with a quizical face.  
"He's the one who's gonna help us train!" Orihime beamed.  
Melody looked all around the area, seeing just Orihime, Chad, and Uryu around her. "Uh, but where is he?"  
"I'm over here," A deep voice said, from Melody's left. She looked over from where she heard the voice, but didn't see anyone there.  
"Down here." Melody looked down at the stone ground, to see a small, black cat with yellow-ish eyes.  
The cat smiled, lifting up it's paw. "Hello, I'm Yoruichi."  
It became silent for a few minutes, until...  
"WHAT?! DID THAT CAT JUST TALK?!?!" Uryu shouted, putting up his hands infront of him, taking a step back.  
"A talking...cat...?" Melody muttered, staring down at the cat known as Yoruichi. "A talking cat?! What the heck's up with that?!" Melody shouted, pointing at Yoruichi. Melody gasped then, putting her hands over her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude of me."  
"Me too," Uryu said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Forgive our sudden outbursts."  
"Yes, indeed," Yoruichi nodded. "Just because a cat spoke. What a disgrace."  
"Stop talking!!" Uryu shouted, swiping his hand over to Yoruichi, but he jumped over it in time.  
"Try to be more adaptable," Yoruichi said, landing gracefully on the ground. "Now, let's get to the reason we're here, shall we?"  
"Yeah!" Orihime nodded. "What's the big deal about a talking cat?!"  
"Uh, well..." Chad mumbled. "It is a little unusual..."  
"You guys are planning to rescue Rukia, too?" Orihime inquired. "So, let's hear Mr. Yoruichi's lessons together!"  
"Um, well..." Melody mumbled, as she looked down at the ground.  
"Thanks, but I respectfully decline." Uryu said, which made Melody snap her head up at him in shock.  
"Aw, why?" Orihime asked, as she picked up Yoruichi. "Mr. Yoruichi's amazing! He tracked you two here by your spiritual presence!"  
"I am sure he is very strong, but I'm sorry," Uryu explained. "It's not that I don't trust his powers. I just want to be alone. I never had any intention to rescue Rukia, anyway."  
_Uryu... _Melody thought, as she continued to gaze up at him.  
Uryu turned around, his back facing Melody. "I'm just training because I'm angry with myself for losing to a soul reaper. That's it. Rukia means nothing to me."  
"It's the same for me," Melody said, facing Orihime. "I never liked Rukia and I never will. I'm sorry Orihime, but I'm staying behind."  
Orihime stared at Melody, with a hurtful look about her.  
"Well, there you have it," Yoruichi said, stepping forward. "They're not going to Soul Society. Then we have no further business here."  
"B-But!" Orihime studdered.  
Chad stepped up, behind her. "Let's go, Orihime."  
They began to walk away, but Orihime stopped, turning around. "Melody, Uryu...if you change your minds, let me know. We'll be waiting." Then she ran out, out of sight.  
When Melody knew they were really gone, she stepped up, beside Uryu. It became silent for a while.  
"Melody, I'm sorry but you need to go too," Uryu said, looking down at her.  
"But, I wanna train with you!" Melody shouted, in defiance.  
Uryu sighed, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm really sorry, Melody...But, I can't let you witness my training. It'll be too dangerous."  
"Don't worry, I'll stay out of the way!" Melody smiled. "You won't even know that I'm--"  
"Melody." Uryu said, cutting her off, mid-sentence. "You cannot stay here. Believe me, I wish you could. I actually want you here. But...I don't want to hurt you, Melody. If you stay here, then there's a good chance that you will get hurt. I don't know what'd I'd do with myself if that ever happened."  
"Uryu..." Melody whispered, staring into his sparkling blue eyes. "O-Okay. I'll go, then."  
Uryu smiled then, relieved. "Thank you, Melody."  
Melody blushed a tint of pink. "Sure thing, Uryu."  
Melody was about to leave then, but Uryu still had hold of her shoulders. Uryu then took one of his hands away from Melody's shoulder to her forehead, swiping away her bangs so her forehead was exposed. He slowly leaned his face to Melody's, as his lips pressed against her forehead, softly.  
Melody froze then, her blush turning into a dark, crimson red, as Uryu leaned back, away from her.  
"Good luck, Melody." Uryu smiled.  
Melody slowly nodded, her blush turning redder and redder. "Y-Y-Y-Ye...s..."  
Melody then turned the opposite way, walking down on the rocky ground. But, she wasn't watching where she was walking. Thanks to that, Melody suddenly tripped over a rock, falling down. Luckily, Uryu was beside her in an instant, his arms around her waist.  
"Are you alright, Melody?" Uryu asked, worriment in his tone.  
Melody looked up at him, blush never fading. "Ye...ah...."  
Melody slowly stood up from where she was, hands shaking as she did.  
"Are you sure?" Uryu asked, noticing Melody's uneasiness. "Want me to walk you there?"  
"Um, n-n-no! That's o-o-okay!" Melody said, taking a step forward. "I-I'll be fine!"  
"Okay, then..." Uryu blinked, still wondering if she was really alright.  
As Melody walked off she couldn't help smile, and let out a giggle of joy.


	9. Chapter 9

"U...Urahh!!!" Melody screamed, slinging out her arm, as a trail of ice splashed out. Melody then pulled her arms back, elbows up, as some of the the ice turned around, and the other half of it splattered on the stone wall. Melody then thrusted her hands up, as the ice rushed upward, toward the night sky.  
"It's night already?!" Melody shouted, looking up at the starry sky. "The Fireworks festival is about to start!!"  
Melody speedily ran down the street, not even caring how she looked. Up ahead, she saw Uryu's house come into view, as it got bigger and bigger when she came closer to it. Melody stopped, just a few steps away from his door.  
_"So romantic! Right when the fireworks go off, you and him will look into each others eyes, and then you can finally express your true feelings to him!"  
_Melody blushed, just thinking over what Orihime said a few days ago.  
"Can I...?" Melody whispered, staring at his door for the longest time. She pressed her fist against the door, about to knock, but thought otherwise and pulled it back.  
"No," Melody shook her head, walking away. "He wouldn't return my feelings anyway..."

* * *

"Melody-chan!" Orihime called, as she ran toward Melody. "You came!"  
"Ha ha, yeah!" Melody giggled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
"But," Orihime looked around her. Melody did the same, only seeing alot people with smiles on their faces. "Where's Uryu at? Did he come?"  
"No," Melody sighed, sullen. "He, uh, had other, uh, business to attend to."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Orihime said, patting Melody's shoulder with her slim hand.  
Melody gave her a reassuring smile. "Oh, no, it's fine!"  
Orihime looked at Melody, her big eyes full of worry.  
"I see you pinned your bangs back," Melody inquired, seeing Orihime's forehead exposed, as just one strand of hair was over it, while the rest was pinned back by her flower hairpins.  
"Oh, right!" Orihime nodded, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I just felt like a change."  
"I think it looks good," Melody said, with a small smile.  
And right after she did, the fireworks suddenly went off, creating all kinds of colors in the sky. Everyone began to cheer in excitement.  
Melody and Orihime smiled at each other, as both of them watched the fireworks with the same excitement everyone else had.  
After that, Melody decided to stay a bit longer. Playing a few games, and eat some food. She and Orihime participated in the rice-eating contest, to see who can eat the most. Melody stopped around the third bowl, as Orihime kept on eating to no end. Melody wondered how such a skinny girl could eat so much. Then she and Ichigo participated in a few games, Melody losing almost everytime. And Ichigo giving her the biggest stuffed animal everytime. Melody told him that she didn't want them since she had no room, but like always, he didn't listen. But then Melody saw a small pack of multi-colored sewing needles, at a nearby shop. Thinking of Uryu, Melody thought that he would love it. The owner said that they were a special kind, not sold anywhere else. They would never rust, or never break. Of course, something like that would cost you alot. About 50,000 yen alot. But, luckily, Chad came to the rescue and gave Melody the money. Not even thinking where he got so much money, Melody quickly bought the needles.  
It was getting late now, probably around midnight when Melody decided to head on home. With Uryu's present in her pocket, and a limitless supply of stuffed animals in her arms, Melody steadily walked down the street to her house.  
"One, two, one two," Melody chanted, walking on, step by step. Melody slowly walked by Uryu's house, but she didn't even no where she was, since the stuffed animals were blocking her view. Melody heard the creaking sound of a door opening, but she paid no heed to it.  
"Melody?" Melody heard a very familiar voice, which made her blush. Melody gulped down a lump in her throat, the kiss Uryu gave her never left her mind.  
"Uh, Uryu?" Melody called. "'S that you?"  
"Let me help you," Melody heard the clicking of his footsteps, coming closer and closer to her.  
Then Melody felt Uryu take the stuffed animals away from her, clearing up her vision. Yep, it was Uryu. Melody knew that face which she loved more than her life.  
"Looks like you were lucky tonight," Uryu inquired, as he set the animals down against the wall. "Had fun?"  
"Yeah," Melody nodded, with a pink-ish blush. "Actually, it was Ichigo that was lucky. I told him I didn't want them and you know him. He didn't listen and got them anyway."  
Uryu chuckled by that, knowing too well how Ichigo's a non-listener. "But, you had fun. That's the important thing."  
"I _did _have fun," Melody nodded to herself, realizing that it was fun with or without Uryu there. "I wish you were there, though. It would have been so much funner."  
"I'm sorry," Uryu said, with a sympathetic look about him. "I'm not that much of a fireworks fan, but I'd go knowing you're there," Melody blushed red by that, and smiled wide. "But, I had things to do."  
"Oh!" Melody gasped, finally realizing Uryu wasn't wearing his casual attire. Uryu noticed Melody looking at his white attire, as he looked down at it, as well. "Oh, this? This is one of my Quincy uniforms I made myself."  
"Wow, cool!!" Melody shouted excitedly,with sparkling eyes. "That's awesome, Uryu! I love it!!"  
"You do?!" Uryu looked at her, with wide blue eyes. He couldn't even think of not one time that someone complemented on his work. "Really?!"  
"Yeah!" Melody nodded, eagerly. "I love the design of it! And the cape's a really nice touch!"  
"You are so sweet!" Uryu shouted, as he pulled Melody into a tight, tight, _tight_ embrace, swinging her back and forth.  
"C-Can't...b...breath..." Melody gagged. As much as she loved Uryu hugging her, Melody couldn't take it if her spine broke in half.  
Uryu realized this, as he quickly released her. He turned his back to Melody, maybe so she couldn't see the blush that was starting to form on his cheeks. "S-Sorry, Melody. Forgive me for such an act."  
"S'okay," Melody smiled, hands behind her back. But, then, Melody suddenly remembered the special needles she bought at the festival.  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Melody said, digging into her pant pocket. Uryu watched her, quizically. "What is it?"  
"I got you something," Melody blushed, as Uryu took a few steps toward her so he was just inches infront of her. "I hope you like them," Melody took out the pack, shakily pulling them out infront of Uryu.  
Uryu took them studying them for a few minutes, then he gasped. "These are...!"  
Melody nodded, already knowing what he would say. "I saw them at a small shop and thought about y-you," Melody blushed a bit, as she continued. "They're a special kind of needles, not found anywhere. They never rust, or break. I hoped you'd like them."  
"Oh, I do," Uryu said, still staring at the small pack with an awed expression. "I've been wanting these kind for so long, but I couldn't find them anywhere. This is so great. Thank you so much, Melody. I appreciate it greatly."  
"You're welcome," Melody smiled, glad to see him so happy. All she ever wanted was to make him happy. And seeing she accomplished that, Melody sighed in relief.  
"So, are you coming?" Uryu asked, looking down at her. Melody looked up at him wondering what he meant. "Uh, to where?"  
"We're going to Soul Society tonight," Uryu explained. "Apparently, Rukia will get executed in twenty-five days, and we'll only have thirteen days in there, so we will need to hurry."  
"But, so fast..." Melody mumured, staring up at Uryu in shock. Will she make it, with such short time?  
"Melody," Uryu called, which made Melody snap out of her thoughts quickly. "You don't have to go, if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you. No one is."  
"No," Melody immediately shook her head in defiance. "I'll go. I have complete control of my powers, now. I can finally make it move the way I want it to."  
"Are you sure about this?" Uryu asked, looking down at her with a serious look about him. "It'll be very dangerous in there."  
"I know that," Melody chuckled. "If I didn't know that, then I wouldn't have trained all day and night everyday like I have, right?"  
"Oh, that's right," Uryu chuckled, along with her. "My apologies."  
"Well, let's go," Melody grinned, as she skipped forward. "No time to waste!"  
Uryu nodded, in agreement. "Right."

* * *

Melody and Uryu walked together, beside each other, side by side, as three small figures started to get clearer. Melody saw Orihime and Chad up ahead, and Ichigo, whose back was facing her.  
"Hey!" Melody called. "Why's everyone standing around here?"  
"Melody-chan! Ishida-kun!" Orihime called, excitedly. Melody guessed she was so relieved that her and Uryu were coming, after all.  
"Uryu? Melody?" Ichigo blinked, turning the other way so he was facing Melody and Uryu.  
"I don't take defeat lightly," Uryu explained. "So, I'm going with you."  
"Me too!" Melody said, perkily. "I'm going to save Rukia, like everyone else."  
"You will see how strong I've become Ichigo," Uryu smiled, with a determined look about him. "I'll show you and everyone else my truest power."  
"Uryu, y-you," Ichigo studdered, staring at Uryu with wide brown eyes. "You walked all the way here wearing those goofy looking clothes? You're more studlier than I thought."  
"Th-They're not goofy looking!" Uryu shouted, pressing his hand against his chest. "They're really cool!" Uryu then pointed an accusing finger toward Melody. "Just ask Melody! She said it, herself!!"  
"Melody?" Ichigo glanced at Melody, then looked back at Uryu. "Yeah, right. Sure she did."  
"Tell him, Melody!" Uryu encouraged, as he was suddenly infront of her.  
"Ha ha!" Melody laughed, looking over at Ichigo, who had a bored expression on his face. "Yeah, I did! I really think he looks cool!"  
"Ha! In your face, Kurosaki!" Uryu laughed, pointing a finger toward Ichigo.  
"Of course Melody would say that," Ichigo muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"Huh?" Uryu blinked. "What do you mean by that?"  
"I-Ichiiiggggooo!!!" Melody whined, with a deep pink blush.  
"Look at you two!!" Orihime came up beside Melody, pushing her into another bone-crushing hug. "You're so cuuuttteee!!"  
"Can't....breathe...a...again..." Melody rasped. When Orihime finally let her go, Melody let in a big whif of air.  
"Looks like everyone's here," Yoruichi inquired, as he stepped beside Melody. "Let us go inside. There are things we shouldn't talk about here, out in the open."  
Everyone nodded in unison, stepping inside the old japanese house, one-by-one..


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow, this place is so huuuggeee!!!" Orihime gasped loudly, with sparkling eyes. It wasn't what Melody was expecting either. "It's like a secret underground base!"  
"It _is _impressive," Melody nodded to herrself, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Really...?" Ichigo looked over at Melody, probably not believing that she actually liked this place.  
"Okay, everyone!!" Urahara called, clapping his hands. They looked over at him, curiously. "Look over here, and feast your eyes!" He gave his fingers a quick snap, and four long, paper-covered pillars came from the sky, forming into a recatangle-like gate. "The gate to the Soul Society, Senkaimon. Listen carefully, kids. I will now tell you how to enter this gate without dying."  
_Without dying...? _Melody gulped down a lump in her throat, staring at the gate.  
"But first," Urahara walked behind Ichigo, as he pushed the end of the cane he was holding, against his head. And when he did, another Ichigo, Ichigo's soul reaper form, plopped out of his body!  
"Whooaaahhhhh!!!" Melody, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu gasped in awe. Chad held out Ichigo's limp body, before it fell down on the ground.  
"Wow, so this is how he becomes a soul reaper," Melody mumured, studying Ichigo's unmoving body.  
"Cool!" Orihime beamed, poking at Ichigo's arm, then she looked up at soul reaper Ichigo. "So, Ichigo, you're not inside this Ichigo anymore?"  
"Of course!" Ichigo huffed. "You talk as if I'm some kind of doll."  
"Okay! Look over here!!" Urahara shouted, waving up his hands. "I will start the explanation of this gate!  
"Usually, this gate is made by adding Reishihenkanki to the top of the Senkaimon and the use of Ketsugoufu to cover it up so it stays together."  
"Reishihenkanki?" Ichigo looked over at Urahara, quizically.  
Urahara nodded, as he continued. "As you probably know, the Soul Society is the world of the souls. In order to go there, you, yourself, must become a soul too. But the only one who can move as a soul is Ichigo, who is a soul reaper. For the rest of you, even if your souls are seperated from your bodies, the Chain of Fate is still linked to them. That, and to go to the Soul Society, it's even hard to move. That's why you need Reishihenkanki. This changes the Kishi, which makes up the living things, into Reishi, the main component of souls."  
"So, that means we can go in without extracting our souls," Uryu stated.  
"Right!" Urahara nodded, with a big smile. "You guys can go into Soul Society in your original form!"  
"Okay, we got it!" Ichigo said, impatience in his voice. Melody knew he wasn't quite the patient one. "Let's go then--augh!!"  
"Not yet!" Urahara thrusted his cane in Ichigo's side, before he could finish.  
"That's right. There will be no problem going through the gate," Ichigo leaned against a wall of rock, holding his side. "Reishihenkanki won't bring pain. As long as you can move forward, you can go to Soul Society.  
"But, there is one problem," Urahara continued, as Melody looked over at him.  
"Problem?" Melody blinked.  
"Time," Urahara replied, looking over at her. "The time allowed to go through the Senkaimon to the Soul Society, is...just four minutes!"  
"Four minutes?!" Everyone gasped, with wide, frozen eyes.  
"When time is up, the gate will close," Urahara explained. "And you guys will be locked in forever. Inside the Dangai. Oh, and also inside the Dangai, in order to prevent enemies such as Hollows, from entering, it's filled with a current call Koryu, which can stop a soul's movement. Just one touch from it, and the change of leaving the Dangai in time is absolutely impossible."  
"What are we going to do?" Melody muttered. What if she doesn't make it in time? What if she gets caught by this Koryu? What if Melody's not fast enough? These kind of questions ringed in her head, over and over.  
"Move forward," Yoruichi walked up, beside Melody's feet. "The heart and soul are connected. What's important is what your heart thinks."  
Yoruichi walked forward, a few inches beside the gate. He then, looked over at the group. "Only those who can face this can follow me."  
Ichigo then stepped forward, from beside Melody. Melody looked up at him, skeptical. "What are you talking about? Those who are here now, have made the decision and will follow it till the end!"  
"You do realize that if you lose, then you cannot return?" Yoruichi stated.  
"Then we'll just win, win, and win some more!!" Ichigo said, with a sense of determination Melody felt about him, in his voice.  
_Well said, Ichigo. _Melody smiled up at him, taking a small step forward.  
"The gate will open soon!" Urahara inquired, who was squatting at the side of the gate. Tessai was the same way. "When it opens, run in immediately."  
"Got it," Ichigo nodded, as he, and everyone else, stepped up infront of the gate. Melody, who was in between Uryu and Ichigo, clenched her fists lightly.  
"Now, go!!" Urahara shouted, as there was an extreme bright light from the gate. But Melody ignored it, as she walked in with everyone else.  
When the light disappeared, Melody and everyone else found themselves in a dark place, where the walls and floor were cover with a dark purple, gooey substance. And up ahead, they could see a small light, which was probably their only way out to the Soul Society.  
"It's dangai!" Melody gasped, by how grotesque she thought it was.  
"We must move, now!!!" Yoruichi shouted. "The koryu will close in!!"  
They all started to run, fast, with Ichigo up front, Orihime and Chad behind him, and Melody and Uryu behind them.  
"I-It's closing i-in!!" Melody studdered, as the walls seemed so much closer than they were to her.  
"Don't look back!" Yoruichi warned. "Just keep on running no matter what!!"  
Melody obeyed him, running as fast as her legs would let her go. But then, Melody heard a strange rumbling sound coming from behind her.  
"Yoruichi, what is that?!" Uryu had shouted, when Melody tilted her head over her shoulder to see what the noise was. It was defindentally strange. It was a huge, gigantic device-like creature, rushing it's way just behind Melody and everyone else.  
"It's the cleaner!" Yoruichi stated. "It comes by every seven years to clean up this place. It's just our luck that that day is today! But, just keep on running! If you get stuck by that thing, it's all over!!"  
Melody gulped down a lump in her throat, the vibration from the cleaner getting louder and louder from behind her--coming closer to her.  
_I...can't... _Melody tried to pick up the pace, but it just made her legs feel more painful. _I can't die like this! No, not like this! Not even when I haven't made it to Soul Society yet!  
_"Melody!" Uryu cried, as he slowed his pace--matching Melody's--running beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Melody blushed, as Uryu pushed her up toward the group and then letting out a scream whenever he released her.  
Melody immediately turned her head around when she heard him scream--and she saw that his cape was tangled into the cleaner!  
"It's that dumb outfit of his!" Ichigo shouted, gripping the hilt of his sword.  
"Uryu--" Melody was about to run up and help him out, but then Yoruichi shouted, "Stop! You'll get tangled into it as well!"  
But before Melody could say anything else, Chad ran up to Uryu, and _forcibly _pulled him away from the cleaner, which ripped his cape apart in the process.  
"Thanks, Chad, I can--woahhhh!!" Chad then lifted Uryu up, hanging him over his shoulder, and Melody and him continued to run again.  
"Guys, I think it's gaining speed!!" Melody shouted, to feel the vibration going berserk, as if there was an earthquake going off.  
But upahead, there was medium-sized rectangular white light--their only way out of the dangai. But, Melody felt that the cleaner was much faster.  
"We're not gonna make it!" Uryu shouted.  
But, up front, Melody saw Orihime sudden spin around, facing the cleaner. She placed one of her hands over her flower hairpain, as she shouted, "Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Santen Kessun..."  
Her flower hairpin glowed, as something shot out from it, and infront of her. A golden, triangular shield started to form...  
"I reject!!"  
And when the cleaner made contact with the shield, there came a huge explosion from it, making everyone quickly fly toward the gate in a matter of seconds.  
But, unfortuneately, the landing was not all that soft as they had hoped it would be. Well, for Orihime and Yoruichi it was. Orihime had landed softly on her knees--as for Yoruichi, since he was a cat, he landed gracefully on his feet. Well, Chad landed pretty well too. He was crouching on one knee, so Melody figured he did. As for Melody, Uryu, and Ichigo? Yeah, not so much. Uryu was sprawled on his stomach, arms outstretched, and he had his bottom sticking up in the air. Melody was kind of the same way, but she was on top of Uryu--head over his shoulder, arms over his head--instead of on the ground. And, Ichigo. His position was the funniest one. He landed, probably the most uncomfortable way possible. He landed on his back, of course, but with his legs over his head, like he was about to do a somersault.  
"Oh! Ichigo, the way you landed shows such artistic flair!" Orihime giggled.  
"Gee, thanks alot Orihime," Ichigo mumbled, sarcastically.  
"Ow," Melody grumbled, while she sat up and rubbed her head. "Not the landing I was hoping for."  
"Me either," Uryu mumbled, but Melody didn't hear him. "Hey, Melody, could you...get off of me?"  
"O-Oh!!" Melody blushed, while timidly standing up and brushing away the wrinkles on her pants.  
Uryu also stood up, repeating the same action. "Phew. Traveling through that tunnel sure did a thing on my outfit."  
Uryu then suddenly pulled out _another _cape, and started to put it on. "I didn't think I'd have to use my spare one so soon."  
"You've got to be kidding me," Ichigo mumbled with annoyance. "He brought a spare one?"  
"Talk about being prepared," Melody chuckled, as she slowly stepped behind Uryu. "You really thought this whole thing through, haven't you?"  
"Yes, I have," Uryu nodded, looking down at Melody with a questionable look about him. "What do you think about it? Do you think it's too much?"  
"Oh no, it's just perfect," Melody blushed a light tint of pink. "I think it was smart of you to be so prepared."  
"Thanks, Melody," Uryu smiled down at Melody, very sweetly.  
_And of course, Melody would think it cool of him, and admire him for it. What else is new?_ Ichigo growled under his breath, surprised that he would even care what Melody did around Uryu. _Wait. Why am I making such a big deal of this? I shouldn't care what Melody does around Uryu. So, why do I? Damn, I don't get it.  
_"This is great!!" Orihime cheered, clapping her hands in excitement, which probably also snapped Ichigo out of his raging thoughts. "We all made it here, and no one's hurt!"  
"No, it's not great!" Yoruichi shouted, as he pounded his head against Orihime's right eye.  
"Ah, my eye!" Orihime whined, holding her eye at her hand.  
"You are very lucky that the cleaner did not touch any of the six shielding flowers!" Yoruichi shouted. "We all would have died if it did!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Orihime said, in such a solemn tone. "I didn't know..."  
"Hey, lay off!" Ichigo shouted, putting his hands on his hips. "How's Orihime suppost to know all that, any way?"  
"Wait, Ichigo." Melody called softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her quizically. "Listen, carefully."  
"To what? I don't hear anything," Ichigo admitted.  
"Exactly," Uryu nodded. "It's too quiet around here."  
"Is this really the Soul Society? Where is everyone at?" Melody asked, looking all around just to see old and new buildings everywere. And that one spot, which was filled with all kinds of white buildings.  
"Yes. To be exact, it is Rukongai-The place where all souls go to when they pass on," Yoruichi explained. "It is all just outside the Seireitei-the place which dwells with soul reapers."  
"This is Rukongai," Melody stated, looking all over the desolated town. "So, it should be crowded with people. Where do you think everyone's at?"  
"What about those buildings over there?" Ichigo asked, pointing over toward that one big open space which was filled with tall, white buildings.  
"Do not concern yourself with that," Yoruichi said, shaking his head.  
"Oh, I know! That's the Seirei--or whatever you called it, where the soul reapers live!" Ichigo said, as he raced his way toward the white building area, determined. "Alright you soul reapers, here I come!!"  
"Stop, you fool!" Yoruichi shouted to Ichigo, who was still running toward that big open space. "You'll get killed!"  
"Huh?" Ichigo blinked, turning his head to Yoruichi; But that's when a huge wall came out of nowhere and thrusted down infront of the open space! Luckily, Ichigo had stopped in time.  
"Ichigo!" Melody cried.  
More blocks came rushing down, next to the enormous gate, shattering the earth around, as dust formed from the expulsion.  
"Ah!" Melody whined, blocking her eyes with her forearm, when the dust and rubble started to roll by.  
"It's been awhile..." Melody heard, a loud, booming voice say from upfront; She looked up when the dust cleared to see who or what it was.  
He was huge. Enormous. Ginormous, even. Melody didn't think this being was human or even a soul reaper at all; But she saw him wearing a shikausho--the soul reaper's uniform--so that changed her mind. This leviathan towered greatly over Ichigo--who looked like a small ant next to him. He carried one large axe in his hand, the other was covered in some sort of armor you didn't recognize.  
"He's huge!" Uryu gaped next to Melody. "What kind of a being is he?"  
"His name's Jidanbo," Yoruichi explained. "His job is to guard this gate from any unknown travelers, and to eradicate them if they refuse to leave."  
"A gatekeeper?" Uryu asked. "How do you suppose we defeat him, then?"  
"We'll need to think up of a plan to take him down," Melody stated.  
Uryu looked down at you, nodding in agreement. "Yes, you're right. But..."  
But, unknown to Melody and Uryu, Chad and Orihime had run off in Ichigo's direction, to aide him in battle. Yoruichi had cried out, "Chad! Orihime! Get back here!!"  
But the Gatekeeper, Jidanbo, suddenly thrusted his axe blade down--but not at Chad or Orihime, nor Ichigo either--He slammed it into the ground, sliding it slowly over, which made the ground rise up, creating a wall between Chad and Orihime and Ichigo.  
"Amazing," Melody said, awe struck. "He created the ground into a blockaide in that one move!"  
"Such bad manners; What are you people, country-bunkins or somethin'?!" Jidanbo cried, his voice a thundering echo in your ears. "We in the city have rules, you know. Number one," He held up his big index finger. "Wash your hands before you eat...Two," He held up his middle finger with his index finger. "Don't eat things off of the floor...and number three," He held up his third finger then. "Only two people allowed in battle."  
From behind her, Melody saw Chad and Orihime grimace from the third rule, as if they were shocked.  
"The boy with the spikey hair came to me first, so I'll fight him. The rest of you wait and I'll deal with you later."  
"Ichigo..." Melody muttered, as she looked up at Uryu; He looked down at her as well, knowing what she was about to say. They both nodded, running to where Chad and Orihime were.  
"I'll be okay! Just wait right there!!" Melody heard Ichigo shout, when she was beside Orihime.  
"Absolutely not!" Uryu shouted, raising his head up the wall. "You saw his strength, Ichigo! I don't know what kind of training you went through those ten days, but you can't possibly beat him by yourself!"  
"...You're here too, Uryu?"  
"I've been here all along, idiot!!!" Uryu shouted, shaking his fist. "It's just like you to say such stupid comments, Ichigo!"  
"Can you beat him, Ichigo?" Melody asked, pressing her hand over the dirt wall.  
"I think," Melody heard Ichigo say from the other side; He didn't sound so confident.  
"You **think**?!!" Uryu shouted again, pounding his fists on the wall like an upset child. "That's not good enough!!"  
"Don't worry," Ichigo said, when he realized that Uryu's tantrum was over. "You said it yourself you don't know what kind of training I did. But, I'll tell you one thing...At first, the plan was to use the entire ten days to regain my soul reaper powers. But I managed it in five, instead. And in those five days...what was I doing?"  
"Knowing you, probably goofing off," Uryu scoffed; Melody had to supress a laugh from his comment.  
"I fought!" Ichigo said, ignoring Uryu's last statement. "For all of those five days and nights! Against Mr. Hat n' Clogs, one-on-one!"  
"I see," Uryu nodded. "So, he taught you all of his abilities?"  
"No."  
"No?" Uryu blinked, along with Melody's clueless expression.  
"He didn't teach me anything," He continued. "But..." Melody heard a soft ruffling sound of fabric then; Maybe the cloth on Ichigo's zanpakuto falling down. "I gained tremendous power and stamina."  
And then a striking sound; The sound of Ichigo readying his zanpakuto to attack.


End file.
